El amor es la magia más poderosa
by WoodyMin
Summary: Minerva McGonagall comienza a observar un comportamiento extraño en su alumno estrella, Hermione Granger. Teme que algo le este sucediendo. Albus esta ahí para ayudarla y apoyarla en todo este camino. ADMM y MMHG madre e hija. La historia comienza en el segundo libro y llega hasta el último. Horrible resumen pero la historia no es tan mala!
1. Chapter 1

El amor es la magia más poderosa

 **Hola, estoy tan nerviosa de escribir este fic, siento que voy a cometer errores, por favor revisen y comenten lo que creen que está mal! En resumen amo Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger y Albus Dumbledore. Yo no poseo a Harry Potter solo los utilizo para mi diversión y espero para su entretenimiento. Voy a tratar de seguir lo más que pueda los libros, pero abra cambios. La clasificación es T pero podría llegar a rozar M en algún momento.**

Minerva McGonagall se levanto por la mañana temprano, respiro el aire cálido del verano que entraba por la ventana, amaba las mañanas era el momento del día mas tranquilo. Aun ahora cuando estaban en vacaciones y Hogwarts estaba completamente vacio exceptuando a los profesores que no iban a visitar a su familia y por supuesto el querido director Albus Dumbledore que seguía firme junto a ella.

Minerva salió de su habitación y se dirigió al Gran Salón para desayunar, faltaba una semana para que las clases comenzaran, eso significaba que debían limpiar, desinfectar y preparar todos los exámenes para un nuevo año escolar.

Saludo a sus compañeros de trabajo y se sentó a la derecha de Albus

"querida buenos días, espero que hayas dormido estupendamente" saludo cordialmente

"buenos días Albus "contesto mientras comenzaba a servirse su té

"hoy será un día atareado verdad?" pregunto

"no tanto, me queda un aula por ordenar y ya mande todas las cartas a los alumnos y ya hable con los padres de hijos muggles" explico

"no podía esperar menos de ti Minerva" le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

"y tu Albus tienes cosas que hacer?" pregunto con interés mientras mordía una tostada

"bueno, debo ir al ministerio para hablar con Fudge" minerva rodeo los ojos y Albus se rio entre dientes " y debo estar aquí para la llegada de Gilderoy Lockhart"

Minerva puso una cara de disgusto que hizo a Albus sonreír "querida no es tan desagradable" trato de argumentar

"Albus si ese hombre es igual que como se ve en las revistas, dudo que lo pueda soportar" aclaro con desagrado "además, porque debes escoltarlo hasta aquí? No puede venir solo" pregunto con descaro

"Él dice que necesita que le mostremos el castillo, al parecer no lo recuerda bien" dijo levantando los hombros "de todos formas solo tendremos que soportarlo por un año, ya sabes que los profesores de Defensas contra las Arte Oscuras no duran"

Minerva sonrió y continúo bebiendo su té.

Los nuevo año escolar comenzó con demasiada acción para Minerva, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley llegaron al colegio en un automóvil volador, que se estrello contra el Sauce Boxeador, debía agradecer a Merlín que no se hayan herido gravemente podría haber resultado peor. Camino lentamente hacia la oficina del director, estaba cansada luego del primer día de clases pero le había prometido a Albus un juego de ajedrez y nunca rompía sus promesas.

Luego de decir la contraseña, subió la escalera y entro sin tocar la puerta, su querido amigo levanto la cabeza desde atrás de su escritorio con una sonrisa, a pesar del cansancio Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír y se sentó en el sofá frente al ya preparado tablero de ajedrez, un té humeante y una caja de tritones de jengibres estaba esperando por ella

"gracias Albus" dijo mientras sorbía un poco de té que rápidamente le volvió la energía al cuerpo, ese hombre conocía todos sus gustos

"todo por ti, querida" contesto sentándose frente a ella, bebiendo chocolate caliente "un día largo, verdad?"

"si y lo peor es que ha sido solo el primero" suspiro

"tus clases fueron bien?"

"sí, bueno, siempre el primer día parece que todos los estudiantes olvidaron todo lo del año anterior, la única que pudo convertir todos los escarabajos en botones fue la señorita Granger y además la varita de el Sr. Weasley esta defectuosa, larga chispas. No me sorprendería que algún día prenda fuego sus ropas"

"no me sorprende que las Srta. Granger haya podido completar su magia perfectamente" hizo una pausa mirándola a los ojos "sabes Min, ella me recuerda a ti. Tan dedicada a su magia, para poder ser la mejor"

Minerva sonrió débilmente y luego su mirada se perdió, como pensando en otra cosa

"sucede algo querida?" pregunto Albus con preocupación en su voz

Minerva negó con la cabeza y luego miro a los ojos, suspiro, nunca podía ocultarle algo a Dumbledore cuando la miraba con esos ojos "es que… estuve observando a Hermione y había algo diferente con ella, no sé que es Albus, hizo su magia perfectamente como siempre pero en un momento, se arremango las mangas y pude observar un moretón en su brazo, luego Harry toco su hombro para pedirle un consejo y ella se estremeció ante su contacto" levanto los hombros y suspiro "no sé si preocuparme o no, puede que simplemente se halla golpeado pero tengo miedo que la hallan golpeado" dejo la taza de té en la mesita y hundió la cabeza en su manos

Albus se levanto y se sentó junto a su amigo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola a él, acariciando su espalda

"Albus está mal estar tan preocupada?" pregunto, odiaba sentirse así tan insegura pero sabía que con la única persona que podía hablar y contarle sus preocupaciones era con su mejor amigo, el hombre que la estaba abrazando en este momento.

"no" negó con la cabeza "estas preocupada porque es tu alumna preferida y llegaste a encariñarte con ella, es totalmente razonable"

Minerva levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, ambos se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, perdidos en los ojos del otro, sus rostros cercas pero sin moverse. Con un simple movimiento sus labios podían unirse pero ninguno se animo a moverse. Minerva estaba a punto de hablar cuando un golpe vino de la puerta y su conexión se rompió

"adelante" dijo Albus un poco bruscamente

"profesor Dumbledore…ohh buenas noches Profesora McGonagall" dijo sorprendido Gilderoy entrando en la oficina de Albus

"que necesitas Gilderoy?" pregunto el director un poco irritado

"solo una pregunta… puedo agregar espejos a mi oficina? Solo unos cuantos mas" rogo, mientras giraba la cabeza observando todos los artilugios de la oficina del director

Minerva alzo las cejas y compartió una mirada con Albus "por supuesto Gilderoy, es tu oficina puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella"

"muchas gracias profesor" sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, demasiados blancos, salió tan rápido como llego

Minerva miro a Albus "creo que me quede ciega de solo mirarle los dientes"

Albus rio entre dientes

"bueno creo que debo irme, es tarde y mañana será otro largo día" Minerva se levanto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Albus "el tiempo pasa y no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes"

El suspiro "cuánta razón" afirmo y se paro detrás de ella "mañana deberías hablar con Hermione" le aconsejo

"eso hare" asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

######################

Hermione se asombro cuando luego de que sonara la campana la profesora McGonagall la llamara, rápidamente pensó si había cometido algún error y eso la aterraba, lentamente se acerco hacia el escritorio de su profesora favorita

Compartió una mirada con Harry y Ron, mientras ellos salían hacia su próxima clase. Minerva se acerco a un banco y lo convirtió en un sofá para dos personas con un solo movimiento de su varita. La niña miro con asombro y se sentó donde su profesora le indico

"yo quiero poder hacer eso" dijo con entusiasmo Hermione

Minerva sonrió para aligerar el ambiente "lo aprenderás cuando seas mas grande, pero no dudo que lo lograras"

La pequeña bruja sonrió de oreja a oreja feliz por las palabras de su querida profesora

La sonrisa de Minerva desapareció y Hermione se preocupo

"Hermione" comenzó y a ella le sorprendió que haya usado su nombre de pila, pero Minerva pensó que era lo mejor "hay algo que quieras decirme?"

Ella se sorprendió pero negó con la cabeza nerviosamente

"sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad?" pregunto Minerva tomando su mano, esta se mordía el labio nerviosamente, no quería mentirle a su profesora, pero estaba muy asustada para decir la verdad

Minerva suspiro, sabía que no iba hacer tan fácil

"Hermione, ayer vi unas marcas en tus brazos" los ojos de la niña comenzaron a aguarse y se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sangrar " y hoy durante la clase, note otra en tu cuello" miro a la niña a los ojos, lagrimas caían por ellos ahora

Minerva levanto la mano y Hermione hizo una mueca de susto pero se calmo cuando noto que su profesora solo quería limpiarle las lagrimas

"vas a decirme como sucedió?" pregunto amablemente pero con un poco de autoridad

Luego de unos segundo, Hermione levanto la vista y la miro a los ojos "tengo miedo que sientas vergüenza de mi" se arreglo para decir entre lagrimas "que creas que no soy tan valiente como para estar en Gryffindor"

Minerva sintió que su corazón podía romperse, tomo una pluma de la mesa más cercana y la convirtió en un pañuelo

"cariño" le tendió el pañuelo "nunca podría estar avergonzada de ti, por favor te lo pido, cuéntame que sucedió?"

Hermione se limpio los ojos y respiro profundamente, tomo la mano de su profesora y la apretó con fuerza "fueron mis padres" hipo en un sollozo "ellos me golpearon"

Minerva se llevo la mano a la boca y cerró los ojos "oh Merlín" susurro

No quería presionarla así que dejo que hable a su tiempo, no importaba que ya sea la hora del almuerzo o que perdieran las próximas horas, esto era más importante

"desde que tengo memoria, ellos me ignoraron, no le interesaba, me alimentaban y me llevaban al colegio, nunca tuve nada de afecto" se limpio las lagrimas "para mí eso era normal, pero luego llego la carta de Hogwarts, no le gustaba la idea de que haya un raro en la familia y comenzaron a aislarme cada vez más, me encerraban en mi habitación y solo me daban de comer una vez al día" hizo una pausa para tomar aire, levanto la vista y vio los ojos de Minerva con lagrimas y la mano todavía firmemente en su boca "casi nunca me golpeaban, solo cuando hacia magia sin querer pero cuando volví de Hogwarts, luego de ver como la Sra. Weasley trataba a sus hijos, comprendí que eso era una verdadera madre, le hice frente a mis padres pero lo único que recibí fue golpes y más golpes" comenzó a llorar nuevamente

"porque Profesora?" pregunto en un grito bajo "porque me odian? Siempre quiero ser la mejor para ellos pero ellos no me quieren! Me odian, soy un monstruo…" sollozo "porque?" volvió a repetir, sus ojos nublados por las lagrimas

Minerva se abalanzo sobre ella y la atrajo sobre su pecho, peinando su cabello inflado "ellos no se merecen tu amor Hermione, no saben lo que se pierden al ignorarte"

"hay más golpes además de los brazos?" pregunto sin querer saber la respuesta, sintió como la niña asentía con la cabeza

"me duele mover el dedo meñique, creo que me lo rompieron, mi estomago esta violeta de las patadas y sobre mi cuero cabelludo tengo una cortada"

Minerva la apretó mas fuerte contra su pecho "Hermione ahora te llevare a la enfermería y luego iremos a ver a tu padres"

"no, no por favor no" grito aferrándose mas a la cintura de minerva

"está bien, está bien" dijo rápidamente besando su frente "yo debo hablar con ellos Hermione, y tengo que hablar con Alb… Profesor Dumbledore, el debe saberlo para poder hacer algo al respecto" dijo con dulzura apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Hermione

Asintió con la cabeza "profesor, prométeme que no volveré a verlos, por favor, no puedo volver allí, no ahora" se sentía tan cálido en los brazos de su profesora, nunca se había sentido así, nunca nadie la había abrazado de esa manera y ahora que sabía lo que era un abrazo no quería volver a lo anterior, no podía. No ahora cuando sabía lo que era un abrazo de Minerva McGonagall

"te lo prometo mi querida" prometió abrazándola con más fuerza "nunca mas volverás" susurro besando su cabello mientras ella también lloraba.

Lloraba por no haberse dado cuenta antes, porque podía haber evitado esto y se odiaba por ello. Agradeció a los dioses por haberle hecho caso a Albus y hablar con Hermione. Oh Albus pensó. Que haría el cuándo se entere?

"Profesora" susurro Hermione pero Minerva la escuchaba perfectamente "mi padre" sollozo "el también" respiro hondo, McGonagall no quería escuchar las siguientes palabras, pero tenía que estar fuerte para Hermione, ella la necesitaba ahora más que nunca "él, me arrebato mi honor, me hizo cosas que ningún hombre debería hacer con una niña…"

Minerva no podía y no quería escuchar mas, abrazo con fuerza a Hermione como si con un abrazo podía borrarle todos los recuerdos espantosos y comenzó a mecerse hacia atrás y adelante, tarareando una canción…

"te promete que no volverás Hermione" susurraba mientras se movía


	2. Chapter 2

La campana del almuerzo toco y Hermione seguía en los brazos de Minerva, los sollozos habían cesado y solo algunas lágrimas solitarias caían por sus ojos

"Hermione, deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería ahora, no habrá nadie en el pasillo" le informo separándose de ella

La niña asintió con la cabeza y se levanto junto a su profesora, Minerva se dio la vuelta y transformo el sofá nuevamente en un banco. Hermione la estaba esperando en la puerta para ir junto a ella

Hermione se aferro a la cintura de su profesora y Minerva paso un brazo por sus hombros.

Minerva nunca fue tan cariñosa con un alumno, pero se sorprendió al ver que no quería separarse de la niña y Hermione sentía lo mismo. Ambas se necesitaban. En este momento no eran Profesora-Alumno, eran dos mujeres, dos seres humanos. Una de ella estaba sufriendo y la otra no iba a parar hasta sanarla

Llegaron a la enfermería rápidamente, Poppy estaba en el almuerzo por supuesto, y no había ningún alumno en la enfermería aun ya que era el segundo día de clases.

Minerva acostó a Hermione en una cama y prometió volver pronto, salió en busca de Poppy

Cuando llego al comedor, Albus estaba con la mirada perdida en el medio del salón y al verla entrar sus ojos se iluminaron pero rápidamente su sonrisa cayo cuando vio que tenía los ojos rojos y estaba realmente triste, camino directamente a la enfermera y Albus vio como le susurro algo al oído, rápidamente Poppy se levanto y corrió detrás de McGonagall a la enfermería

"las heridas son viejas?" pregunto Poppy mientras corrían por los pasillos

"no sabría decirte, pero lo dudo, al parecer la estuvieron golpeando todo el verano" le explico Minerva

Poppy negó con la cabeza "que harás con Hermione?" pregunto preocupada

"no lo sé, no volverá con sus padres eso es seguro, debo hablar con Albus "

Ambas entraron por las puertas de la enfermería y se encontraron con una Hermione tendida de costado, abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza en la almohada casi dormida

Minerva se precipito y trasfiguro una silla a su lado, se sentó y comenzó a tocar la mejilla de la niña haciendo que se despierte lentamente

"Hermione, cariño, Poppy está aquí, tiene que revisarte" le explico dulcemente

Hermione abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, se puso derecha boca arriba y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando en ropa interior

Minerva tuvo que aguantar las ganas de mirar hacia otro lado, tomo la mano de la niña y la apretó con fuerza, Hermione no quería ver sus heridas, entonces la miro a Minerva, ambas con lágrimas en los ojos

"mírame a mi" le susurro y ella le hizo caso, mientras Poppy trabajaba

Esto era peor de lo que Poppy había imaginado, el estomago de Hermione estaba violeta y había partes donde se podía ver la sangre, todo producto de fuertes patadas, la parte de sus muslos también estaba violeta y con rasguños, sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones y algunas cortadas superficiales, su cuello tenía un hematoma verde y donde comenzaba su cuero cabelludo tenía una cortada sin scanar, estaba infectada.

Luego de casi una hora Poppy hizo lo mejor que pudo, desinfecto las heridas cortantes, vendo su mano izquierda donde tenía el dedo meñique fisurado y para eso no había una poción y trato de sanar los hematomas para que no le duelan tanto, descubrió que estaba anémica y con falta de hierro, lo cual no era una sorpresa.

Le dio de beber una poción para el dolor y luego una para dormir sin sueños, lo mejor era que descanse por unas horas, cuando Hermione logro quedarse dormida todavía sujeta a la mano de Minerva, Poppy recién comenzó hablar sobre su diagnostico

"necesita estar en reposo al menos dos días, no solo por lo físico sino por lo traumático, está muy asustada Min, cada vez que la tocaba se estremecía" Poppy miro el cuerpo dormido de Hermione "a la única que parece no tener miedo es a ti"

Minerva sonrió débilmente y corrió los mechones de pelo del rostro de la niña "tiene que tener a alguien en quien confiar"

"la poción que le di le servirá para que no sea tan fuerte el dolor y debería tomarlas cuando no se siente bien, tiene anemia, pero con otra poción que ahora te traeré se arreglara además con la comida de Hogwarts se le pasara" le sonrió débilmente "estaré en mi oficina si necesitas algo, búscame"

Poppy estaba a punto de alejarse cuando Minerva la tomo del brazo mirándola a los ojos "ella me dijo que su padre había abusado de ella…"

Poppy asintió con la cabeza "eso sospeche por las marcas en sus muslos pero quédate tranquila no le hizo daño físicamente, solo emocionalmente"

Minerva asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Hermione mientras escuchaba los pasos de Poppy alejándose

Luego de unos minutos, no sabía cuántos, sintió una mano en sus hombros, se sobresalto y miro hacia arriba para ver a Albus, ella le sonrió con tristeza y se apoyo en su torso mientras él seguía detrás, ambos mirando a Hermione

"quieres que te reemplace en tus clases de hoy?" pregunto suavemente

En primer momento quería decir no! Yo puedo, pero luego miro a Hermione que estaba dormida, quería que sea lo primero que vea cuando despierte, no quería dejarla sola, se sentía culpable de algún modo

"no es tu culpa querida" dijo Albus leyendo su mente

"Albus, ella es mi cachorro, uno de mis cachorros estaba sufriendo y no pude verlo, falle como Jefe de Casa" dijo con enojo y tristeza

Albus trasfiguro una silla y se sentó a su lado pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras ella apoyo la cabeza sobre el suyo

"no es tu culpa Min y no quiero escucharte diciendo eso" dijo firme "quédate aquí toda la tarde, yo tomare tus clases por hoy"

Minerva asintió con la cabeza "deberemos hacer algo con sus padres, ellos hicieron todo esto"

Minerva le conto todo lo que le dijo Hermione y el diagnostico de Poppy

"mañana a primera hora iré al Ministerio, seguramente habrá un juicio Mágico-Muggle para sacarla de esa familia, buscare si tiene algún otro familiar para comunicarnos y hacerles saber lo sucedido"

"si deberías hacer eso" afirmo

Horas más tarde…

Minerva estaba tomando un poco de té mientras releía unos ensayos que le mandaría a los sextos años para la próxima semana

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, hace tiempo que no había dormido tanto y tan cómodamente, se alivio cuando noto que ya no sentía dolor, la poción si funciono pensó.

Minerva levanto la vista de sus papeles y vio los ojos marrones de Hermione

"Hermione, como te sientes?" pregunto dulcemente, apoyando los papeles en la mesa

"creo que un poco mejor" dijo en un bostezo "qué hora es?" pregunto

"falta media hora para la cena" le informo corriendo mechones de su mejilla "pero debes quedarte en reposo al menos dos días"

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto "que pasa con Harry y Ron? Se preocuparan, no me vieron en todo el día"

"hablare con ellos mas tardes, les diré que te desmayaste y que Madam Pomfrey te ordeno quedarte dos días aquí"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos nuevamente

"quieres volver a dormir?" pregunto Minerva pero la niña negó con la cabeza

"quiero saber que va a pasar conmigo" pregunto en un susurro

Minerva ahogo un suspiro y miro a la niña a los ojos

"bueno hable con el profesor Dumbledore y me informo que mañana ira a primera hora a hablar con el ministerio, habrá un juicio para que tus padres ya no tengan poder sobre ti"

"tengo que verlos nuevamente en el juicio verdad?" pregunto con dolor

"si cariño" rápidamente agrego "pero yo estaré allí contigo, nunca estarás sola" se sorprendió ante sus palabras y tomo sus manos

Hermione asintió con la cabeza "y luego, en el verano ¿iré a un orfanato?" pregunto tristemente

"no tienes otra familia?" pregunto Minerva preocupada

"no, solo tenía a mi abuela pero falleció y no conozco a nadie más de mi familia, creo que no tengo. Por eso era más fácil para mis padres ocultarme, los únicos que sabían de mi existencia eran los vecinos, pero mis padres decían que vivía en un internado"

Minerva sentía tanto odio por esos estúpidos Muggles, quería ir a su casa y matarlos a los dos, hicieron sufrir a su querida Hermione, no podía permitirlo.

"entonces, ya veremos que haremos cuando llegue el momento" le informo Minerva tocando su mejilla mientras Hermione se apoyaba en su toque

Minerva no asistió a la cena tampoco, si no que se quedo con Hermione y comieron juntas en la enfermería, hablaron de otros temas, de la transfiguración, de cómo ser animago y sobre el mundo mágico en general. Se rieron mucho, Hermione es una niña tan divertida pensó Minerva, como sus padres no podían verlo.

Se hicieron las 9 de la noche y Minerva debía volver a sus aposentos privados para descansar y acomodar las cosas para sus clases de mañana.

"Profesora…" dijo Hermione lentamente tomando su mano "sé que esto es mucho pedir y no quiero molestarla se que tiene muchas cosas que hacer y estar aquí le habrá quitado mucho tiempo igualmente le agradezco profundamente" estaba divagando, Minerva la miro seriamente y volvió a su petición inicial " podría quedarse conmigo esta noche? Tengo miedo y no quiero estar sola en esta habitación enorme" dijo haciendo referencia en la gran enfermería

Minerva la miro por uno segundo, sabía que no estaba bien dormir con un alumno pero Hermione no era cualquier alumno, al menos no ahora, era algo mas, pero no podía poner su dedo en el

"claro Hermione, pero no me gusta dormir en la enfermería, porque no dormimos en mis aposentos? Tengo una habitación junto a la mía, puedes estar cómoda allí" le informo

Unos minutos más tarde, Minerva estaba arropando a Hermione en su habitación de invitados

Hermione miraba con admiración toda la habitación, era roja y dorada, había poster de Gryffindor por todas partes, además de cuadros donde se veía a Minerva con dos muchachos jóvenes que Hermione no podía reconocer

Minerva acomodo la mano de Hermione para no lastimarla y termino de taparla, se sentó a su lado tomando su mano sana

"quien se queda en esta habitación?" pregunto con interés

"mis sobrinos, cuando eran más pequeños venían casi siempre, ahora que son mayores vienen un fin de semana al año, quizás dos" explico mirando la habitación junto a la niña

"puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma?" rogo

Minerva sonrió y acaricio su mejilla "no pensaba hacer otra cosa" afirmo, Hermione sonrió felizmente y se acurruco más cerca de la almohada

Sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar cuando escucho en ruido desde lejos

"Minerva" alguien llamo desde la oficina "querida estas aquí?"

"aquí Albus" grito Minerva girando hacia la puerta

"ah Min" entro a la habitación, se asombro al ver a Hermione "oh Srta. Granger, que haces aquí?" pregunto mirando a Minerva que le sonrió nerviosamente

"no quería dormir sola en la enfermería director y le roge a la profesora McGonagall poder dormir con ella y ella me ofreció venir aquí" le explico Hermione

"oh veo, bueno si Minerva acepto no soy quien para objetar" dijo con una sonrisa radiante que hizo sonreír a ambas mujeres

"Albus que necesitas?" pregunto Minerva luego que Albus se detuvo mirándola a los ojos.

"quería informarte que le mande una carta a Fudge por lo ocurrido recientemente, y contesto recién" minerva rodeo los ojos y Albus avanzo más en la habitación

Termino por sentarse en los pies de la cama de Hermione mientras que Minerva estaba sentada al lado de la niña.

"y que dijo?" pregunto Hermione metiéndose en la conversación, rápidamente se arrepintió y bajo la mirada avergonzada cuando los profesores giraron para verla

"no pasa nada Hermione, esto es muy importante para ti, tienes todo el derecho de escuchar y conversar con nosotros" le explico Albus con amabilidad, Hermione levanto la cabeza y sonrió débilmente

"bueno, me citó para hablar con él mañana temprano, me informo que hablo con las autoridades muggles esas personas que se parecen a los aurores y se visten de azul" dijo tratando de recordar el nombre correcto

"policías" acoto Hermione ayudando a su director

"eso sí!" dijo con entusiasmo "hablo con el jefe de policía y van a arrestar a tus padres y demorarlos hasta el juicio, lo mas probable es que sea mañana o pasado"

"tan rápido?" pregunto Minerva asombrada

"tenemos contactos querida" dijo Albus con una sonrisa picara que Minerva le devolvió

Hermione se rasco la garganta llamando su atención y ambos rompieron su conexión, la niña se asombro cuando noto un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de su querida profesora

"bueno eso es todo" dijo Albus levantándose "debo irme, buenas noches señoras, espero que duerman bien!" saludo

"buenas noches Albus" dijo Minerva

"buenas noches director" contesto Hermione mientras Albus salía de la habitación


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva miro el reloj de su mesa de noche y vio que eran las 23:30 de la noche, era tarde y estaba cansada, le quedaban trabajos por terminar pero le ganaba el cansancio. Arrastro sus pies hasta su habitación, luego de cambiarse su ropa de enseñanza a su pijama y trenzar su cabello se acostó en su cama.

Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada pero no podía dormir, todos los acontecimientos del día se le venían a la cabeza, lo primero que sentía era bronca y odio, quería hacer justicia, esos muggles tenía que sufrir por lo que le hicieron a su niña. Su niña. En realidad no era suya, era solamente su alumna

Ahora Hermione le pertenecía al estado, no era de nadie, Minerva no quiso entrar en esa conversación con Hermione pero sabía que la iban a llevar a un orfanato. No podía permitir eso, la pequeña bruja había sufrido mucho no podía dejarla en un horrible orfanato pero también sabia que no podía quedársela. Como haría? No podría adoptar a Hermione o podía?

La única persona que se le vino a la mente que podía ayudarla era Albus. Mañana hablare con él pensó.

Se puso a analizar la idea de que Hermione sea su hija, no sería del todo horrible, podría vivir todo el año escolar en el castillo y durante las vacaciones se irían a su casa en Escocia. Inconscientemente mientras pensaba una sonrisa se formo en sus labios todo el pensamiento se derrumbo cuando escucho un grito

Se levanto de golpe, tomo su varita y salto de la cama corriendo hacia el pasillo que unía su habitación con la de Hermione. Se detuvo en la mitad, los gritos provenían de la habitación de la niña

Entro corriendo en la habitación y se detuvo apenas entro, la imagen le rompió el corazón y Hermione estaba acostada en el medio de la cama pateando y pegando puñetazos al aire, como si alguien quisiera lastimarla

Minerva se abalanzo sobre ella tratando de agarrarla por los hombros

"Hermione, despierta, cariño despierta soy yo" le advertía pero la bruja seguía golpeando el aire y sollozando gritando "NO!", la tomo por el torso y la levanto apretándola contra su pecho, meciéndose así atrás y hacia delante

"despierta cariño" susurraba contra su cabeza, lentamente dejo de patalear y envés de golpear la espalda de Minerva comenzó a aferrarse a su cintura como si fuera su único salvavidas en el medio del mar

"shhh" seguía meciéndose mientras sentía como las lagrimas de la niña mojaban su pijama pero no le importa, peinaba su cabello hacia atrás "shhh" y plantaba besos en su cabeza hasta que se calmo completamente y solo sollozaba

Minerva saco a Hermione de su pecho y la sostuvo por los hombros, la miro fijamente a los ojos, estaban rojos al igual que las mejillas

Hermione hipaba y temblaba

"mi querida" dijo Minerva con tristeza limpiándole las lagrimas

"soñé que "hipo "quería lastimarme" lágrimas caían de sus ojos "pero no lo iba a permitir" hipo mientras negaba con la cabeza "no de nuevo"

"no mi niña, no de nuevo" volvió abrazarla pero esta vez se acostó con ella bajo las mantas, Hermione se acostó instantáneamente sobre su pecho mientras Minerva la abraza y acariciaba su brazo

"Hermione, nada te sucederá de nuevo, yo estoy aquí" bajo la mirada y la miro a los ojos "siempre estaré aquí y te prometo por mi vida que siempre te protegeré"

Hermione le sonrió y algunas lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas "gracias Profesora McGonagall"

"llámame Minerva, creo que con todo lo que vivimos hoy tenemos la confianza suficiente querida" le contesto con una sonrisa

"gracias Minerva" se levanto y beso su mejilla, volviéndose acostar en su pecho, sintiéndose cómoda y caliente, por primera vez en casi toda su vida no tenía miedo, sabía que Minerva McGonagall iba a protegerla

Lentamente Hermione se quedo dormida mientras McGonagall acariciaba su cabello, mientras tarareaba una canción

Minerva suspiro, sabía que no iba hacer fácil, Hermione tenía un trauma psicológico con todo lo sucedido y tendrían que trabajar con ello, le dolía ver a su niña sufriendo, quería hacer todo lo posible para sanarla incluso deseaba poder intercambiar de lugar, deseaba sufrir para que Hermione no sufriera

#############

Hermione se levanto y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba en la enfermería, recordaba perfectamente que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Minerva en sus aposentos privados.

Miro alrededor y descubrió que estaba sola en la gran enfermería, la asustaba un poco, no le gustaba estar sola en lugares tan grandes.

Poppy camino rápidamente hacia su cama y toco su frente para comprobar la fiebre

"como te sientes Srta. Granger?" pregunto mientras preparaba una poción

Hermione se sentó derecha e hizo una mueca de dolor agarrándose su estomago

"mejor que ayer pero el dolor está volviendo" le informo

"eso me temía" le entrego la poción "toma esto, es para el dolor"

La niña hizo una mueca de asco pero pasó el líquido por su garganta

"la profesora McGonagall donde esta?" pregunto un poco ansiosa, no quería que Madam Pomfrey se diera cuenta que necesitaba a su profesora cerca.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta y Albus Dumbledore entro caminando directamente hacia su cama con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus brazos detrás de su espalda

"bueno Srta. Granger estoy segura que el director podrá responder su pregunta" miro al director y luego a la niña "si me permiten" tomo sus cosas y camino de vuelta a su oficina

"buenos días Hermione" saludo cordialmente

"buenos días director" devolvió el saludo un poco cohibida

"cuál era la pregunta a la que Madam Pomfrey hacía referencia?" Pregunto interesado

Hermione bajo la mirada "le pregunte si sabia donde estaba la profesora McGonagall" dijo en voz baja, Minerva la hacía sentir segura, sabía que Albus iba hacer la última persona que pudiera hacerle daño pero la presencia de Minerva le traía paz y confianza

"ella te hace sentir segura verdad?" pregunto Albus con ternura, metiendo su mano dentro de su túnica buscando algo en particular

"si" susurro la niña, Albus saco una bolsa con gotas de limón y le ofreció una a Hermione

"esos son los caramelos muggles?" pregunto con un poco mas de interés levantando la mirada

"si!" dijo Albus con emoción, explotando uno en su boca "los conoces?"

"si bueno, solo la propaganda, mis padres nunca me compraron…" termino en un susurro

"ten Hermione, prueba" le volvió a tender la bolsa y con un poco de timidez se acerco y tomo un caramelo, Albus miraba con atención la reacción de la niña mientras ponía el caramelo en su boca

"mmm es delicioso" dijo feliz luego de probar el gusto a limón

Albus sonrió de felicidad "sabía que te gustarían, son deliciosos!"

"Albus!" grito Minerva mientras entraba en la enfermería, se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione despierta y con una sonrisa corrió hacia ella

"Albus" golpeo su brazo "porque no me dijiste que estaba despierta" se quejo sentándose en el borde de la cama

"bueno días Hermione, como te sientes?" pregunto besando su mejilla

"mejor Prof… digo Minerva, Madam Pomfrey me dio una poción para los dolores" dijo mas relajada ahora con la presencia de su profesora

Albus pudo notar ese cambio y sonrió

"que estas comiendo cariño?" pregunto intrigada

"gotas de limón que Dumbledore me ofreció"

Minerva rodeo los ojos "Albus no la conviertas en una fanática del dulce por favor!" le rogo tratando de parecer seria pero una sonrisa se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios

"yo? " pregunto falsamente llevándose una mano a su pecho "como podría hacer eso?" dijo irónicamente "Hermione tu no deberías mentir"

"no, cierto tu no podrías" contesto con la misma ironía

Hermione se reía entre dientes al verlos interactuar

"Profesor se ve la bolsa de dulces en el bolsillo de su túnica" dijo mientras se reía

Minerva observo lo que la niña decía y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho con una mirada seria, Albus puso ojos de perro cachorro

"un dulce no le hará mal"

Minerva negó con la cabeza y rodeo los ojos pero ambos sabían que no estaba enojada, suspiro y paso un brazo por los hombros de Hermione atrayéndola hacia ella, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba al apoyarse en su hombro

"Potter y Weasley preguntaron por ti" le informo McGonagall "ya saben los horarios de la enfermería, sospecho que estarán aquí después del almuerzo"

"estaban preocupados por ti" acoto Albus "tienes buenos amigos Hermione"

Hermione se sonrojo un poco y sonrió "si, es bueno tener buenos amigos" dijo mientras Albus y Minerva compartían una mirada

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Minerva pregunto

"Albus que hacías aquí?"

"vine a informarle a la Srta. Granger sobre su situación" hizo una pausa para ver si ambas brujas le prestaban atención "hable con Fudge, me informe que el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger están detenidos, pero de igual manera habrá un juicio en el Wizengamot con la mitad de la cámara, allí se decidirá quién será tu tutor o si pasaras a manos del estado"

Hermione apretó su agarre a la cintura de Minerva

"todo estará bien" le susurro "y cuando sucederá esto director?" pregunto mirando a Albus

"mañana a primera hora, Hermione deberá asistir para mostrar sus contusiones, sé que esto no es muy agradable pero es la única manera de asegurar nuestro triunfo"

Hermione miro a Minerva "tú me acompañaras?" pregunto en voz baja

Ella miro a Albus, que asintió con la cabeza "yo…" trago saliva "si, te prometí que no te dejaría sola recuerdas? Estaré allí contigo" la niña le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

"querida quédate unos segundos aquí, yo debo hablar con Albus" beso su frente y se levanto de la cama haciéndole señas a Albus para que la siga

Cerraron la puerta de la enfermería y se quedaron del lado de afuera, no había nadie en el pasillo ya que todos los alumnos estaban en clases

"Albus" comenzó Minerva parada frente a él "quiero informarte una decisión que tome" respiro "después de pensarlo y pensarlo, decidí que quiero ser la tutora de Hermione, pero antes de preguntarle si ella lo acepta quiero saber si tú me lo permites"

Albus la miro a los ojos "Minerva nunca podría negarte nada y menos cuando es sobre tu felicidad y la de un alumno, por supuesto que lo permito, como amigo y como director estoy muy feliz de la decisión que acabas de tomar" tomo sus manos "Hermione solo está tranquila cuando esta junto a ti, tu eres lo único que tiene ahora y yo no te puedo privar de eso mi querida"

Minerva estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja "oh Albus" dijo y lo abrazo poniendo la cabeza en su hombro "debo ir hablar al ministerio antes del juicio verdad?" le pregunto mientras se separaban

"no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso" dijo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo "estás haciendo lo correcto Minerva" termino mientras doblaba en la esquina

Minerva volvió a entrar a la enfermería y Hermione estaba sentada leyendo una revista sobre transfiguración que Minerva se había olvidado la noche anterior

Se sentó al costado de la cama y tomo su mano

"tengo algo que decirte" le dijo llamando su atención

"está todo bien?" pregunto preocupada

"si" dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora "es sobre el juicio de mañana"

"dijiste que me acompañarías" dijo rápidamente tomando su mano "no podría enfrentarme a mis padre sin ti" le rogo

"Hermione tranquilízate" dijo dulcemente pero con firmeza "por supuesto que te acompañare, hice una promesa y nunca rompo mis promesas"

La ´pequeña bruja se tranquilizo y asintió con la cabeza "lo que quiero decirte es acerca de tu futuro, yo quiero saber qué opinas al respecto sobre que yo" Hermione estaba escuchando con mucha atención "sea tu tutor"

Hermione se tiro sobre los brazos de Minerva sin importar el dolor que le causo en el estomago, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro pasando ambos brazos por su cuello "si, si mil veces si" dijo entre lagrimas

Minerva no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad tampoco

"oh mi querida Hermione" beso sus mejillas húmedas "estas completamente segura de que quieras que yo sea tu madre?" pregunto mirándola a los ojos

"no quisiera que nadie más lo fuera" se volvió a tirar en sus brazos "es como si mis sueños si hicieran realidad" susurro de emoción, era cierto siempre había admirado a su profesora de transfiguración, deseando que su madre sea como ella, era lo que hacía en sus tiempos encerrada en la habitación, pensar en cómo sería su vida si Minerva McGonagall fuera su madre y ahora lo descubriría

Minerva se estremeció ante ese comentario, pensó en lo dura que fue la vida de Hermione y lo mucho que debía admirarla para haber deseado esto, sabía que había tomado una buena decisión.

Se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente

"cariño debes comprender que nadie puede saber de esto" dijo lentamente

Hermione asintió con la cabeza e hizo una conjetura "por supuesto, los demás alumnos seguro pensaran que tienes preferencia por mi además tus enemigos pueden utilizarme como cebo para llegar a ti o a el profesor Dumbledore"

Minerva admiraba la inteligencia de Hermione "exactamente, pero porque a Albus?" pregunto intrigada

Hermione se puso un poco colorada y contesto "bueno se nota que ustedes dos son buenos amigos y yo siendo tu hija, Dumbledore sería algo así como un tío o un padre para mi, si descubren nuestra relación no sería difícil deducir que podrían llegar al profesor utilizándome a mí, creo que el director haría lo posible para no verte sufrir" explico

Ahora era el turno de Minerva ponerse colorada, asintió con la cabeza y por un segundo se imagino a ellos tres como una familia pero elimino ese pensamiento rápidamente

"siempre tan inteligente" dijo con una sonrisa tocando su mejilla

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y rápidamente Minerva se paro acomodando sus ropas

"Hermione" gritaron Harry y Ron y corrieron hacia su mejor amiga

"como te sientes, estas bien?" pregunto Harry preocupado

"la profesora McGonagall nos conto que te desmayaste" le informo Ron

"bueno Srta. Granger veo que se encuentra mejor, la dejare con sus amigos, volveré luego" aclaro "hasta luego Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley" saludo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

"hasta luego profesora" dijeron los tres a unisonó

Cuando se escucho que la puerta se cerró Harry pregunto

"soy yo o McGonagall estaba llorando?"

"de que estás hablando Harry, McGonagall no llora" desacredito Hermione "ahora que vieron en las clases?" pregunto con emoción


	4. Chapter 4

"Te gane!" dijo Hermione con felicidad aplaudiendo

Minerva bajo su revista y miro a Hermione jugando con Albus al ajedrez por encima de sus gafas

"ves Albus" observo Minerva "hasta la niña te gana" dijo con una sonrisa hacia Hermione

Albus frunció el seño y cruzo los brazos

"no importa Profesor Dumbledore, podemos jugar de nuevo y quizás si gane" dijo Hermione dulcemente con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de los profesores se derritiera

Albus le encantaba ver a Hermione sonreír y saber que él era la causa, después de lo que había sufrido cualquier cosa que la haga reír era un triunfo

"Hermione ya te dije dime Albus" la corrigió y Hermione se puso un poco colorada

"Por más que me encantaría, debo ir a mi oficina" dijo levantándose del sofá

"Albus puedes volver dentro de una hora?" pregunto Minerva desde el escritorio

"Por supuesto querida, pero puedo saber por qué?" pregunto intrigado

"bueno tengo clases y no quiero dejar a Hermione sola"

"entonces con gusto vendré" dijo revolviendo el pelo de la niña

"gracias" respondió con una sonrisa, Hermione sentada en el sofá enfrente de la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez observaba la conversación

Albus se retiro de la oficina de Minerva prometiendo que iba a regresar dentro de una hora

"quieres jugar conmigo?" pregunto Minerva "soy mejor que Albus, nunca pierdo ninguna partida" alardeo levantándose de su silla

Hermione se rio entre dientes y levanto la manta que cubría sus piernas un poco más arriba

"es una oferta muy tentadora Minerva pero la verdad es que tengo sueño" termino en un bostezo

Minerva vio la hora eran la 13 de la tarde, esta era su hora libre por eso decidió sacar a Hermione (en la hora del almuerzo) de la enfermería y la llevo a su oficina donde pasaron la última hora, Albus se unió a ellas a los pocos minutos y luego de almorzar los 3 juntos, estuvieron jugando al ajedrez mientras Minerva leía una revista.

El almuerzo resulto bastante bien pero Minerva noto ciertas actitudes en Hermione por ejemplo, siempre esperaba que un adulto comience a comer para ella seguir, comía muy rápido y poco además de que no estableció conversación hasta que Albus la hizo hablar

Se acerco hacia el sofá donde la niña estaba acostada y se sentó a su lado

"bueno, entonces duerme un rato" dijo dando una palma en su regazo, Hermione sonrió y apoyo la cabeza en el regazo de Minerva utilizándola de almohada, mientras ella la cubría con la manta.

Minerva comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y lentamente se quedo dormida, con tanto silencio y luego de la mala noche que había pasado ayer, se le cerraban los ojos del sueño. Miro el reloj, tenia 40 minutos para dormir antes de tener una clase, vio lo tranquila que dormía Hermione y no pudo resistirse y se unió a ella

Con mucha suavidad movió a la niña de su regazo, transfiguro una almohada y apoyo su cabeza con la de Hermione en ella mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la niña atrayéndola a ella.

Se quedo dormida rápidamente sintiendo el olor a champo de futura hija y apretando su agarre, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan cómoda.

###################

Con los ojos cerrados vio un flash de luz que le molesto, hizo una mueca y abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de ver a Albus frente a ellas con una cámara

"Albus que estás haciendo?" susurro para no despertar a Hermione

"sacarle una foto a este tierno momento" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Minerva sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se apoyo en el codo y miro a su niña que seguía plácidamente dormida

"y tú qué haces aquí?" pregunto media dormida

"tu clase está por comenzar y vine a cuidar a Hermione" le aclaro apoyando la cámara en el escritorio

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro " lo olvide!" dijo con preocupación, suavemente salió del sofá y volvió arropar a Hermione besando su mejilla

"gracias Albus, volveré entre una clase y la otra no te preocupes" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

"ve tranquila querida, yo cuidare de ella" sonrió "no olvides de tu reunión hoy a la tarde"

"no por supuesto, muchísimas gracias Albus" sonrió mientras salía de su oficina

############

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Albus sentada frente a ella con 'El Profeta' en sus manos

"todavía no entiendo porque sigo leyendo este diario" negó con la cabeza y lo puso en la mesa "bueno creo que los malos hábitos nunca terminan"

Hermione sonrió y se sentó refregando los ojos

"hola Albus"

"ah querida, veo que te levantaste, dormiste bien?" pregunto con una sonrisa

"si" dijo en un bostezo "anoche no dormimos mucho con Minerva"

"algo me comento" asintió con la cabeza "quieres hablar de ello?" pregunto tranquilo

Hermione lo miro y negó con la cabeza "no, todavía no me siento segura" susurro

"todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo"

"quieres jugar al ajedrez?" pregunto Hermione con un poco mas de interés

Mientras jugaban Hermione se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para establecer una conversación

"Albus, cuantos años debo tener para ser animago?" pregunto

"bueno, la magia utilizada para la transformación es muy complicada y sumamente avanzada, sólo magos muy poderosos y habilidosos son capaces de realizarla, ya que está el peligro de que salga terriblemente mal. Minerva comenzó su entrenamiento en su último año, logro convertirse en animago antes de graduarse" explico

Hermione lo escucho con atención "no puedes elegir el animal verdad?" pregunto mientras movía sus fichas

"no, no es elegida por los magos, sino que viene determinada por su personalidad y características interiores, por ejemplo Minerva es un gato lo que va bien con su personalidad, siempre muy limpia y ordenada, estricta pero amable y siempre atenta" dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

Hermione sonrió y se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos

"estas seguro que ganaremos el juicio?" pregunto en un susurro pero Albus la escucho a la perfección

"tenemos mucho a nuestro favor querida" dijo mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna

"es que…" respiro hondo "me asusta tener que volver allí Albus, no quiero volver con mis padres no ahora que se lo que es que alguien te cuide" levanto la vista del tablero

"nunca antes nadie me había abrazado hasta quedarme dormida" lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos pero su voz seguía firme

"nunca había almorzado en la misma mesa que adultos sin recibir insultos" se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente "nunca me reí tanto como hoy contigo y Minerva, aquí me siento querida" lo miro a los ojos "me siento en casa y no quiero irme"

Finalmente se rompió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

Albus se levanto y se sentó a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros, dándole un fuerte apretón

Hermione se calmo rápidamente y soltó una risita tímida

"de que te ríes querida?" pregunto Albus confundido

"es que tienes olor a gotas de limón" sonrió

Albus también se rio y saco una bolsa de gotas de limón de su túnica "siempre las llevo conmigo, nunca se sabe cuando se las pueda necesitar" dijo sabiamente ofreciéndole una

Hermione tomo una y Albus hablo

"bueno Hermione, sécate esas lagrimas no queremos que Min te vea llorando y se ponga triste" dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Ella le sonrió y seco las lagrimas rápidamente, no termino de hacerlo que Minerva entro en la oficina y los miro con los ojos entrecerrados

"que sucede aquí?" pregunto sospechosa

"nada" dijeron a unisonó y luego se rieron

Minerva suspiro y se sentó frente a ellos

"dormiste bien gatito?" pregunto mirando a la niña

"si, cuando iras al ministerio?" pregunto

"iré en unos momentos, Albus puedes cubrir mis clases?" le rogo

"claro Minerva, que año tienes?" pregunto levantándose

"algo fácil, 1eros años Slytherin y Huflepuff" le explico levantándose junto a el

"las dejare, iré a preparar mi clase" se agacho y beso la mejilla de Hermione "te deseo suerte Min, hablaremos luego" beso su mejilla y salió de la oficina

Se sentó junto a Hermione pasando un brazo por sus hombros y sintió ese olor a limón muy particular de cierto director

"Albus te ofreció gotas de limón verdad?" pregunto con una sonrisa

Hermione se rio y asintió con la cabeza

"gatito dentro de media hora iré a hablar con el ministerio" suspiro "sé que esto es difícil pero necesito que me cuentes bien como sucedieron las cosas en el verano" sintió como la niña se encogió en sus brazo

"de igual manera si no lo hablas conmigo deberás hablarlo frente al Wizengamot y creo que conmigo será más fácil" le explico

Hermione asintió con la cabeza "creo que estoy preparada" susurro "pero creo que es más fácil si tú haces preguntas y yo las respondo"

Minerva asintió con la cabeza y pensó en su primera pregunta

"cuando comenzaron a agredían verbalmente?"

"Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me insultaban por cada error que cometía pero en el día a día no me dirigían la palabra, iba de la escuela a mi habitación y así todos los días, pero un día realice magia accidentalmente"

"que sucedió?" pregunto Min

"tenía hambre y me habían castigado por romper un vaso, un castigo para mis padres era un día sin comer, yo estaba barriendo el suelo y mi padre estaba comiendo una sándwich en la mesa, estaba muy enojada y tenía tanta hambre entonces lo desee con todas mis fuerzas y el sándwich salió de las manos de mi padre y cayo delante mío" Hermione suspiro con pesadez "estaba muy enojado, nunca lo había visto así, comenzó a golpearme muy duro y no me permitieron comer por 1 día mas"

Minerva sintió como la furia le subía por el cuerpo pero trato de calmarse

"y desde ahí comenzaron a llamarte raro y mounstro? "

Hermione asintió con la cabeza "creo que ni siquiera se acordaban como me llamo, porque me decían raro"

"porque este verano fue peor que antes?"

"porque este año los confronte, siempre hacia lo que me decían y aceptaba sus golpes porque creía que era normal" negó con la cabeza "que estúpida soy"

"no Hermione, no quiero escucharte decir eso" dijo con firmeza

"les pregunte porque me pegaban, porque eran tan malos, solo recibí golpes y mi padre…ya sabes" termino en un susurro "a veces si estoy asustada puedo sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y su olor a alcohol. Me gustaría poder eliminar esos recuerdos de mi cabeza" 

Minerva la abrazo poniéndola en su pecho

"hay cosas que nunca podremos olvidar, solo podemos trabajar para que no sean recuerdos tan dolorosos y poder salir adelante "

"porque nunca me lo mencionaste?" pregunto con un poco de enojo "porque Hermione? podía haberte ayudado" termino más tranquila besando su cabello

"tenía miedo" dijo con la voz cortada "me sentía muy estúpida y cobarde por dejar que me traten así, no me sentía valiente, no me sentía una verdadera Gryffindor, no quería decepcionarte"

"nunca lo harías" levanto su cabeza por su mentón "mi pequeña, nunca me decepcionarías" beso su frente

Luego de varios minutos, minerva vio el reloj y noto que ya tenía que irse, lamentándose movió a Hermione de sus brazos y beso su nariz con dulzura ofreciendo una sonrisa

"gatito debo irme" le explico "Albus está ocupado deberás quedarte en la enfermería, pero no te preocupes estoy segura que Potter y Weasley irán a visitarte"

"Poppy también me estará cuidando" recordó

"exactamente" sonrió

"bueno, vamos a la enfermería y luego me iré" Minerva puso un dedo en sus labios y dio un beso y luego lo llevo a los labios de Hermione

##############

Minerva camino rápidamente por el Atrio y entro en un ascensor, Merlín como odio estos ascensores pensó

Al llegar al segundo nivel al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, camino por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Amelia Bones, toco y rápidamente le contesto para que entrase

"buenos días Amelia" dijo Minerva con una sonrisa al entrar a su oficina

"Minerva es un gusto verte como siempre" contesto acercándose a besar su mejilla "tomemos asiento y hablemos de tu situación"

"gracias por atenderme en tan poco tiempo" agradeció mientras tomaba asiento

"Albus no tuvo la oportunidad de explicarme bien lo sucedido, solo sé que mañana a primera hora tendremos una reunión por la custodia de" busco el nombre en su cuaderno "Hermione Granger, hija de nacidos muggles, 12 años, 2 do año, casa de Gryffindor" leyó al pie de la letra

"exactamente" asintió Minerva "yo quiero ser su tutora" dijo sin rodeos

Amelia se sorprendió y asintió con la cabeza "bueno necesito hacerte una serie de preguntas para ver si estas en condiciones de adoptar a un niño. Quieres comentarme un poco su historia?" pidió

Minerva respiro hondo y comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabia y lo que Hermione la había dicho, podía ver como la sonrisa de Amelia desaparecía y una sombra de horror transformaba su rostro

"Merlín esto sí es grave" negó con la cabeza "debemos sacarla de esa familia lo más rápido posible"

"no quiero que termine en un orfanato, es tan inteligente y dulce, solo necesita alguien que la quiera" dijo con emoción

"y tú quieres ser esa persona" concluyo Bones "bueno debo decir que será difícil mantener esa información oculta pero hare todo lo que pueda"

"que quieres decir?" pregunto sin comprender

"Minerva McGonagall, la profesora más conocida del Reino Unido va a ser madre de una hija de nacidos muggles, te apoyo Minerva me parece que estas tomando una buena decisión pero es una gran nota para la prensa" le explico, rápidamente Minerva comprendió si esto llegase a la prensa y al público en general sería un desastre, en todo sentido. Tanto para ella como para Hermione, nadie sabía su historia ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, muy poco ayudaría que todo el mundo mágico lo supiera. No quería ni pensarlo

"tienes razón, puedes mantenerlo oculto?" pregunto con nerviosismo

"hare todo lo posible pero estoy segura, si todo se hace con el mayor cuidado nadie tiene porque enterarse" le explico y Minerva sonrió de alivio

"muchas gracias"

"bueno ahora comencemos con las preguntas!" dijo con entusiasmo tomando una pluma y abriendo su libro


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de un largo cuestionario donde le pregunto todo sobre su situación económica, social y amorosa

Amelia Bones llego a una conclusión

"sabes Minerva, esto es relevante pero siento la necesidad de decirlo porque admiro lo que estás haciendo"

Minerva la miro con asombro, no sabía de qué podría estar hablando

"cuando termino la guerra con Ya-Sabes-Quien muchas familia, como la mía, habían quedado desbastadas, cientos de niños quedaron huérfanos y la mayoría de ellos eran nacido muggles, aunque las cosas cambiaron en la última década la sociedad era y en algunos aspectos sigue siendo discriminadora y muy pocas familia aceptaban a nacidos muggles. ¿No es irónico? La mayoría de la población es de sangre mestiza pero no aceptaban hijo muggles, bueno como resultado tuve que mandar a muchos niños a familias muggles donde había que explicarles todo el funcionamiento del mundo mágico y otros tantos terminaron en un orfanato, siempre trato de hacer lo posible para no mandarlos allí. Por eso estoy muy orgullosa con lo que estás haciendo, le estas salvando la vida a Hermione, en todos los sentidos posibles"

Minerva sentía las lagrimas que pinchaban sus ojos pero nunca permitiría que las lagrimas caigan

"es muy importante para mi oír esto, tuve mis dudas por algunos momentos pero sé que es la decisión correcta, por supuesto si clasifico para ser tutora" agrego con una media sonrisa

Amelia se rio entre dientes "acerca de eso, solo falta una última pregunta" dijo con seriedad y Minerva se acomodo en su asiento

"si llegara a aparecer algún familiar lejano, cualquiera, reclamando a Hermione, una persona más capas que tu, alguien que le ofrece cosas que tu no podrías ¿Qué harías?" pregunto

Minerva pensó por unos segundos, primero iba a decir que no, que con Hermione ya tenía un vínculo que no podría romperse y que con papeles o no ella ya era su madre, pero luego pensó en su felicidad. La felicidad de Hermione era más importante que la suya. Si la niña iba hacer más feliz con otras personas entonces pospondría su felicidad por la de su hija. Porque nadie importaba más que ella

"dejaría que Hermione se vaya con ellos, me importa más su felicidad que la mía" le explico con seriedad

Amelia sonrió sinceramente "felicidades Minerva puedes ser la tutora de Hermione"

Minerva sonrió y se llevo la mano a la boca

"todos los años vienen personas que buscan niños solo para explotarlos no para su bienestar pero tú la quieres enserio" le explico Amelia

"la amo como si fuera mi hija Amelia, daría mi magia por ella"

Amelia se sorprendió ante sus palabras, dar su magia era algo muy sincero y fuerte "debes utilizar esa frase en el juicio" le aconsejo

##########

Minerva salió de la chimenea de su oficina y miro la hora, faltaba hora y media para la cena, tenía tiempo para hablar con Albus y ver a Hermione, salió rápidamente de su oficina

Sus túnicas moviéndose detrás de ella, llego a la enfermería y escucho risitas, asomo la cabeza y vio a Hermione acostada en la cama, Ron y Harry cada uno a su lado. Ambos riendo de algo que Ron acababa de contar

Minerva sonrió y decidió no interrumpir, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de Albus

"tritones de jengibre" dijo y la gárgola le permitió pasar, subió por las escaleras y toco la puerta y espero, estaba emocionada quería contarle a Albus toda su entrevista.

"entre"

Minerva entro con una sonrisa en su rostro y Albus levanto la vista para mirarla desde atrás del escritorio cubierto de pergaminos

"todo bien Min?" pregunto

"lo lamento Albus, si estas muy ocupado vuelvo luego" se disculpo abriendo la puerta para salir

"no!" dijo Albus rápidamente "esto puede esperar" se levanto y se dirigió al sofá " siéntate querida" le ofreció

Minerva se sentó rápidamente juntando sus manos sobre su regazo "acabo de regresar de mi reunión con Madam Bones"

Albus noto la emoción en su voz "espero que todo haya salido bien?" lo decía enserio, realmente quería que Hermione viva con Minerva, ¿Cómo podía ser que en dos días esa niña había conquistado su corazón? Pensó

Minerva procedió a contarle toda la entrevista con lujo de detalle

"solo queda esperar el juicio de mañana pero tenemos más posibilidades de ganar" termino Albus

"oh Albus estoy tan feliz!" se rio entre dientes, se sentía tonta por estar tan feliz, lo miro a los ojos el también se veía feliz

Albus la abrazo con fuerza y ella olio el mismo olor a limón que Hermione tenía ayer y sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

###############

Poppy se acerco a la cama de Hermione con sus posiciones cuando vio que Potter y Weasley se habían retirado de la enfermería

"como te sientes Hermione?" pregunto con una sonrisa

"mucho mejor Poppy!" le contesto sonriendo "sabes cuánto tardaría Min?" pregunto

Vertiendo la poción en un vasito contesto "no lo sé cariño pero ya debe estar de vuelta, no te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien" le entrego el vasito

Poppy era la mejor amiga de minerva, apenas tuvo un tiempo esta le conto toda la situación de Hermione y cuando termino corrió a la cama de la niña y beso sus mejillas, Poppy siempre era muy estricta con los alumnos pero Hermione era diferente, era su sobrina.

"bueno 'Mione mañana ya podrás regresar a las clases" le conto, noto como sus ojos se iluminaron ante esas palabras y se rio entre dientes "por supuesto luego del juicio"

La puerta se abrió y Albus entro con una bolsa en sus manos

"Albus!" dijo Hermione con emoción "mañana podre volver a la clases!"

Tanto Albus como Poppy se rieron entre dientes ante su contagiosa emoción

"mira lo que te he traído pero shh" se llevo el dedo a los labios "no le cuentes a Minerva"

Poppy negó con la cabeza y volvió a su oficina dejándolos solos

Le entrego la bolsa con Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, ranas de chocolates y gotas de limón, convoco una silla y se sentó a su lado

Hermione le agradeció y abrió la bolsa

"cual comemos primero Albus?" pregunto mirando la cantidad de dulces que le trajo

"comencemos con las Grageas, juguemos a ver si adivinamos que gusto nos toca" propuso y Hermione asintió rápidamente, cada uno tomo uno y lo puso en su boca

"no esta tan mal, es de café" dijo Hermione saboreando la gragea

Albus hizo una cara de asco y la escupió en un pañuelo que tenía preparado "mocos"

Hermione soltó una carcajada

"diu, harina" la volvió a escupir

"como sabes qué gusto tiene la harina?" pregunto entre risas, mientras hablaba Albus metía otro dulce en su boca

"por favor, no puede haber una gragea rica? Esto es hígado" pregunto frustrado escupiendo la ultima, tomo otra "esta tiene gusto a estiércol"

Hermione no aguanto y comenzó a reír a carcajadas "no quiero saber cómo sabes qué gusto tiene el estiércol" negó con la cabeza llevando una mano a su estomago

Albus negó con la cabeza ajeno a las risas de la niña, metió una última gragea en su boca y de repente salto de la silla con los brazos en el aire saltando de felicidad " es de fresa!" grito con emoción "si es de fresa!" salto y abrazo a Hermione besando su mejilla

Hermione se reía tan fuerte como no lo había echo en demasiado tiempo, se llevo la mano a su estomago y grito "ay!"

Rápidamente Albus se alarmo y la miro sentado a su lado, tenía las manos en el estomago pero a pesar del dolor seguía riendo

"Hermione estas bien?" pregunto preocupado

"si, es que…" estaba cansada "las risas me hacen doler el estomago" le explico más calmada

"lo lamento" se disculpo mientras Hermione bostezaba

"tienes sueño?" pregunto todavía un poco preocupado

"Un poco" dijo moviéndose "como puede ser que tenga tanto sueño? Si duermo bastante?"

"sinceramente no estoy seguro pero debe ser porque has dormido mal todo el verano por el miedo y por primera vez duermes tranquila, tienes el sueño muy atrasado" le explico

Hermione sonrió y se apoyo en el pecho de Albus "sabía que iba a poder responderme" le susurro "eres el mejor mago del mundo" pensó "después de Minerva claro"

Ambos se rieron entre dientes, Albus beso su cabello "duerme un rato cariño, te levantare para la cena"

Cuando bajo la vista Hermione ya estaba dormida en su pecho, sobre su barba, estiro sus piernas para estar más cómodo y paso un brazo por sus hombros

"descansa" dijo besando su cabello nuevamente, sobre la silla todavía estaba la bolsa con dulces, las convoco tomando una rana de chocolate

Cuando la abrió le toco el cromo de Minerva McGonagall, sonrió ante la foto de Minerva y suspiro

"ay querida, si supieras cuanto te queremos"

################

Minerva se paseaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo del segundo piso del ministerio de magia con las manos en la espalda. Miro hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que se abriera, del otro lado estaba reunido el Wizengamot.

La primera parte del juicio había terminado, Minerva fue separada de Hermione, ella tuvo que salir por la otra puerta con sus padres y Andrómeda Tonks (su asistente social) mientras Minerva fue escoltada a este pasillo.

Las cosas estaban a su favor, cuando el juicio comenzó Minerva prosiguió a contar como encontró a Hermione y les entrego a las autoridades un pergamino con la firma de Madam Pomfrey de todas sus lesiones. Claro está que sus padres se quedaron mudos sin saber que decir.

Andrómeda utilizo un pensadero y mostro sus recuerdos de cuando fue a investigar la casa de los Granger. Minerva se estremeció al ver la habitación de la niña, era un cuadrado, sin luces ni siquiera una ventana. Todo era demasiado sombrío y en la puerta había una puerta de cárcel para pasar comida concluyo. No había juguetes, no había colores, no había nada de un niño, solo tristeza. Minerva miro a Hermione que estaba sentada al lado de Andrómeda frente a ella, sus padres estaban sentados en frente del consejo.

La puerta se abrió y Albus entro vestido con su ropa ceremonial, Minerva camino rápidamente hacia él

"ya debemos ingresar nuevamente?" pregunto pero el negó con la cabeza

"unos minutos de descanso y comenzaremos"

Ella asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente "no me gusta que este sola con sus padres Albus"

"esta con Andrómeda querida" le recordó con sutileza al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Minerva

"si pero sabes que ella no quería estar solo con ellos, yo no puedo acompañarla" dijo abrazándose a sí misma

"solo unos minutos Min y la tendrás para el resto de tu vida" dijo con una sonrisa abriendo los brazos, minerva entro y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho

"eso es una pista del veredicto final?" pregunto riendo entre dientes

"yo no puedo revelar nada!" sonrió haciéndose el desentendido

Una campana se escucho y Albus muy a su pesar se separo de Minerva "debo irme, ya falta poco" beso su frente y salió dejándola sola con sus pensamiento nuevamente

Recordó como ayer cuando se dirigió a la enfermería luego de corregir unos ensayos se encontró con Albus y Hermione durmiendo plácidamente, no pudo resistirse y convirtiéndose en un gato atigrado se acostó sobre el regazo de la niña y rápidamente se quedo dormida.

El momento llego y debió ingresar nuevamente, ahora era el turno de Hermione de declarar, la sentaron en el medio frente al consejo

Estaba muy nerviosa, miro a Minerva que le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, eso la tranquilizo un poco, pasar tiempo con sus padres le hacía mal, por suerte Andrómeda se sentó junto a ella y la distrajo. Es una mujer agradable pensó.

Andrómeda se levanto y comenzó a rodear su asiento

"debo hacerte unas preguntas Hermione y necesito que me respondas con toda sinceridad" le explico

Comenzó hacerle las mismas preguntas que Minerva le había preguntado anteriormente, luego de contar su historia, se paro y levanto su capa para que pudieran observar sus lesiones en el estomago. Se escucho un jadeo colectivo, Amelia Bones, sentada a la derecha de Albus, negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Prosigo con sus brazos y su mano visiblemente vendada.

"una última pregunta querida" dijo Andrómeda "que piensas acerca de que la profesora McGonagall quiera adoptarte?"

Miro a Minerva y sonrió "pienso que es asombroso, Minerva es una buena persona que demostró quererme y cuidarme, quiero ser su hija más que nada en el mundo"

Minerva sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y rápidamente se limpio las mejillas

"Sra. McGonagall" llamo la atención Albus "tiene algo que decir al respecto antes de que deliberemos?" pregunto

"solo que cuidare a Hermione como si fuera mi propia hija, nunca le faltara amor, daría mi magia por ella" miro a la niña en cuestión "nunca volverá a sufrir, no lo permitiré, hice una promesa" le sonrió

Los miembros del Wizengamot se retiraron y Hermione hizo el intento de levantarse e ir con Minerva que la estaba esperando pero un auror se acerco y la obligo a sentarse

Minerva deseaba correr a su lado y abrazarla pero no lo permitirían, se conformo con sonreírle.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lento, pareció una eternidad hasta que la puerta volvió abrirse y Albus entro con todo el Wizengamot detrás de él

"el Sr y la Sra. Granger son incapaces de cuidar a un niño, con todos las pruebas los declaramos culpables, su condena será 10 años en Azkaban y cuando termine ese periodo de tiempo sus memorias serán borradas y no recordaran nada del mundo mágico" explico Albus "con respecto a su tutoría, Minerva McGonagall es completamente capaz de llevar a cabo este trabajo, con mucha alegría les informo que Hermione Jane Granger pasara a manos de la Sra. McGonagall" le guiño el ojo fugazmente a Hermione que estaba sonriendo " nos podemos retirar"

Minerva se llevo a la boca, ruidos de sillas moviéndose se escucharon a su alrededor y le permitieron a Hermione salir de la silla, esta corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta Minerva que la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos

La abrazo besando su cabello repetidas veces "mi hija! Mi niña" decía en cada beso

Mientras tanto dos aurores se acercaron a él Sr y la Sra Granger y los tomaron del brazo, la Sra no tomo resistencia pero el Sr comenzó a gritar

"eres un raro de mierda Hermione, un maldito bastardo" escupió, Minerva la apretó contra su pecho para protegerla de los insultos "espero que seas muy feliz con tu puta profesora"

Minerva tomo su varita con la otra mano y estaba a punto de maldecirlo cuando un Auror lo paralizo y cayó tirado en el suelo

Hermione se separo de minerva y la miro con tristeza "no me importa lo que diga, sé que no es real, tú eres mi madre ahora" terminó con una sonrisa

"tu madre" repitió Minerva "soy tu madre!" dijo con más emoción, tomo a la niña y la alzo poniéndola en su cadera, estaba muy flaca entonces no pesaba nada, beso su mejilla y esta apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, estaba tan feliz, nunca nadie la había alzado antes. Estaba en los brazos de su madre

Amelia Bones se acerco y le tendió la mano que Minerva acepto

"muchas Felicidades Minerva, se que serás una gran madre" la felicito, Andrómeda tomo su mano

"felicidades, se que serán una gran familia" miro a Hermione "lamento por las preguntas pero debía hacerlo"

"no importan Andrómeda, Minerva es mi mamá ahora y eso es lo que importa"

Albus llego y también la felicito, Amelia y Andrómeda se fueron y quedaban algunos miembros del consejo hablando por la habitación

"bueno Srta. Granger espero verla en Hogwarts" miro a Minerva "profesora nos veremos luego y muchas felicidades" se despidió

"hasta luego director" saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Minerva miro a Hermione con una sonrisa "volvemos a casa gatito?"

"si! Quiero almorzar con Albus" dijo Albus en un susurro "y luego ir a mi clase de trasfiguración mamá"

Minerva sintió las lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos "por supuesto mi hija" beso su cabeza y la bajo, ambas salieron del atrio agarradas de las manos


	6. Chapter 6

"Srta. Granger podría esperar un segundo por favor" dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando termino su clase

"Por supuesto profesora"

Minerva cerró la puerta detrás de su último alumno y Hermione ya estaba parada frente al escritorio

"que sucede mamá?" pregunto

El juicio había sido hace 1 mes, ya estaban en octubre pero su corazón se inflaba cada vez que la oía llamarla mama

"nada gatito, solo quería informarte que eh cambiado la contraseña de mi oficina ahora es gotas de limón"

"Albus me invito a jugar al ajedrez luego de la cena" le conto Hermione

Minerva levanto las cejas "me estas robando el lugar pequeña" se burlo

"porque no vienes? Así pasamos tiempo los tres juntos" pregunto con una sonrisa picara

"bueno si lo deseas, allí te veré" se acerco y beso su mejilla "ahora vete que llegaras tarde a tu próxima clase" con una palmada en su espalda Hermione desapareció detrás de la puerta

Hermione se había adaptado perfectamente a la vida de los profesores de Hogwarts, por las mañanas hacia su vida normal de estudiante y cuando tenía tiempo libre, le decía a Harry y Ron que iba a la biblioteca pero en realidad iba a ver a Minerva, bebían té, leían o solo charlaban, cuando Minerva estaba ocupada pasaba tiempo con Poppy o Albus. Los fines de semana cuando el profesor Lockhart no salía de su oficina Hermione pasaba tiempo en la sala de profesores, era algo que la divertía mucho, se llevaba bien con todos sus profesores menos Severus que se sentaba en una esquina leyendo una revista sobre pociones, no le dirigía la palabra pero poco le importaba. Rolanda Hooch era muy divertida también y junto con Poppy eran las mejores amigas de su madre, Minerva le conto que una vez por mes las 3 se juntaban y hacían una especie de pijamada ya que con el trabajo no tenia tanto tiempo para hablar, Hermione sonreía ante esto y pensaba que le gustaría tener amigas mujeres pero estaba feliz con tener a Harry y Ron.

El fin de semana anterior Minerva tomo a Hermione y se fueron a pasear por el bosque prohibido donde nadie pudiera verlas, más allá de la cabaña de Hagrid pasaron toda la tarde allí, jugando y hablando, Minerva se ofreció a enseñarle Quidditch pero ese no era el fuerte de Hermione, la niña pensó que su madre se iba a decepcionar pero Minerva la tranquilizo diciendo que no le importaba. En este mes había aprendido un montón de cosas sobre Minerva, como por ejemplo que llevaba el cabello atado con fuerza porque cuando era joven nadie la tomaba en serio en el Ministerio de Magia y al tener el cabello recogido parecía una mujer más madura y fuerte y luego se convirtió en una costumbre, le conto anécdotas sobre su familia y sus hermanos, la historia de sus padres, como llego a ser profesor de Hogwarts. Tenían mucha confianza y siempre trataban de ser lo más sinceras posible la una a la otra.

Hace menos de una semana Hermione entro a la oficina de su madre sin avisarle y se sorprendió de encontrarla sentada en el sofá con un cuadro en sus manos y algunas lagrimas secas en sus ojos

Levanto la vista y se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente

"que sucede gatito?" sonrió como si nada pasara

Hermione se acerco a su madre y la abrazo "que sucede mami?" pregunto

Minerva suspiro y sonrió "hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Elphinstone" dijo en vos baja

"lo lamento, no sabía" se disculpo rápidamente pero Minerva negó con la cabeza

"no tenias porque saberlo cariño" dijo corriendo un mecho de su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja

"cuantos años pasaron?" pregunto intrigada

"7 años" se quedo mirando la foto de ellos en sus manos "sabes? " sonrío " el estuvo enamorado de mi por mucho tiempo pero yo no estaba lista para él, quizás si lo hubiera estado hubiéramos vivido más cosas juntos" se lamento

"no importa que hayan estado pocos años juntos, lo importante es que se amaron y fueron felices" le recordó Hermione, Minerva la miro y le beso la mejilla

"Gracias a dios por ti" dijo y la abrazo poniéndola en su pecho "porque no estabas lista?" pregunto queriendo saber más sobre la vida de su madre

"bueno es una larga historia…"

"tengo tiempo, es sábado y termine toda mi tarea" dijo con emoción rápidamente sentándose derecha con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

Minerva suspiro con una sonrisa y comenzó "Elphinstone era mi jefe cuando trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, yo deje el trabajo y vine a Hogwarts a los 21 años, seguimos manteniendo una buena relación, siempre me cortejaba y en varias ocasiones me había pedido matrimonio, lo quería, enserio lo quería pero no podía, todavía tenía el corazón roto y no estaba lista para un nuevo amor" miro hacia abajo y vio que Hermione le prestaba extremada atención "cuando termine Hogwarts antes de entrar al ministerio volví a mi casa para pasar un último verano en familia, conocí a Dougal, hijo de un granjero, realmente me enamore de él Hermione, ambos lo hicimos, me propuso matrimonio y acepte rápidamente pero cuando lo pensé mejor me di cuenta que yo tenía muchos sueños y tenía un futuro pero si me quedaba como la esposa de un granjero no iba a poder lograrlos, no quería terminar como mi madre, con la varita bajo la cama" suspiro "me volví a Londres y nunca lo volví a ver, quería mucho a Elphinstone pero el fantasma de Dougal me atormentaba y no podía amar a alguien de nuevo, finalmente luego de varios años, mi madre me mando una carta informándome que Dougal había muerto, por supuesto ella no sabía nada de nuestro pasado romance, al leer esa carta me sentí liberada, el fantasma se había ido y podía comenzar de nuevo. Finalmente Elphinstone me lo propuso nuevamente" sonrió al recordarlo "y acepte, vivimos en Hogsmeade porque era cerca y podía seguir con mis clases, cuando el falleció luego de 3 años, no aguanté la soledad y Albus me permitió volver" suspiro "Albus…"

"El que opino de todo esto?" pregunto Hermione "sabia?"

Minerva rio entre dientes "si sabia?, Albus era la única persona que sabía todo de principio a fin, cuando recién había llegado a Hogwarts a los pocos meses mi madre me mando una carta informándome que Dougal se iba a casar, no pude aguantar y luego de que mis alumnos se fueron, llore en mi salón de clases y fue allí donde Albus me encontró, me escucho, me aconsejo y me dijo algo de su propia historia familiar, a partir de allí formamos una fuerte relación de amistad. El siempre me insistía para que me case con Elphinstone, creo que estaba más feliz que yo cuando le confirme nuestro compromiso" sonrió con gozo pero la sonrisa cayo "el día de su muerte recuerdo perfectamente que yo estaba en clase y Albus me interrumpió, odio que me interrumpan pero cuando vi su cara de preocupación entendí que algo malo estaba sucediendo, me informo que mi marido estaba en San Mugo y que era grave, llegue justo a tiempo para poder despedirme de él" una lagrima cayo por su mejilla "Albus me apoyo en todo el proceso de duelo, me acompaño y me dio aliento para seguir, es un gran amigo"

"me hubiera gustado conocer a Elphinstone" suspiro Hermione

"a mi también, se hubieran llevado muy bien" sonrió "era una persona muy inteligente y aficionado a los libros, era gracioso, parecido a Albus en algunos aspectos" reconoció

Hermione sonrío "podríamos ir a poner algunas flores en su tumba" pensó

"si, esa sería una buena idea" estuvo de acuerdo Minerva besando la frente de su niña, Merlín como la amaba

###############

"puedo hacerles una pregunta?" pregunto Hermione sentada frente a Albus en su oficina con el tablero de ajedrez de por medio, Minerva sentada a su lado en el sofá con las piernas debajo de ella, bajo los pergaminos de su mano y la miro.

"siempre cariño" respondió Minerva y Albus asintió con la cabeza

"que te digan 'sangre sucia' es un insulto demasiado malo?"

Minerva abrió los ojos y Albus frunció el seño rápidamente

"quien te dijo eso?" pregunto Albus con firmeza

"no importa" contesto sacándole importancia "sé que es algo que le dicen a los hijos de Muggles, pero es realmente tan malo?"

"si gatito, decir 'sangre sucia' es un insulto terrible y muy cruel, la condición de tu sangre no debe condicionar tu persona" le explico Minerva tomando su mano

"por favor Mione, quien te insulto?" pregunto Albus más calmado

"Draco Malfoy" susurro

Minerva negó con la cabeza la furia en sus ojos, Albus sabía lo que se avecinaba, la tormenta escocesa como a él le gustaba llamarla

"como pudo? Como pudo ese chico llamarte así" bramo "él y su familia se creen mejor que todos, pavoneándose por ahí como si fueran los mejores magos del mundo! Debes mandarle una carta de su padre Albus" lo pensó y luego continuo" no de que servirá, Malfoy padre también se cree mejor que nosotros" cruzo los brazos con el seño fruncido "ese niño, ya verá! Debería descontarle puntos a Slytherin" su fuerte asentó escoses se hizo presente "tratar a mi Hermione así" negó con la cabeza

Hermione y Albus compartieron una mirada divertida y rieron entre dientes lo que enfureció más a Minerva

"de que se ríen?" pregunto enojada

"eres muy graciosa cuando te enojas querida" menciono Albus en una risa

"no es gracioso Albus!" gruño con los labios como una línea y las cejas juntas

"mami no me importa enserio, Malfoy es un estúpido, no me importa lo que él me diga" levanto los hombros

Minerva asintió con la cabeza, todavía enojada "bueno pero recuerda que tú eres más valiosa de lo que ese niño diga"

"si mami!" asintió y bostezo

"bueno creo que iré a dormir" dijo Hermione y se levanto, besando sus mejillas se retiro hacia la torre de Gryffindor

Albus se levanto y se sentó al lado de Minerva con una sonrisa

"no es divertido Albus, es un insulto muy horrible para un niño de su edad"

"tienes razón querida, hare algo al respecto no te preocupes" la tranquilizo "ahora…una partida de ajedrez?" puso ojos de perro cachorro señalando el tablero

"tengo que terminar de leer estos ensayos Albus y todavía me falta corregir los de 3er año de Gryffindor y Slytherin" explico

"querida es principio de año, puedes relajarte un poco" suspiro tomando los pergaminos de sus manos mientras notaba como el enojo volvía a sus ojos

"Albus devuélvemelos" gruño frunciendo los labios

Él se levanto y rodeo su escritorio con el brazo extendido y los papeles encima de su cabeza

"Albus Percival Bulfric Brian Dumbledore, devuélveme esos ensayos!" dijo entre dientes levantándose tras él, saltando para alcanzarlos mientras su querido director se reía entre dientes

"ven a buscarlos querida" se burlo y Minerva salió a correrlo, Dumbledore se burlaba de ella sacándole la lengua, salto por encima del sofá y estuvo a punto de caerse pero se estabilizo esto hizo que Minerva se riera entre dientes, el enojo había desaparecido.

Volvió a correr y con un movimiento de su varita Minerva lo bombardeo con los almohadones del sofá, solo uno lo golpeo, se detuvo en el medio de la oficina cerca de este

Avanzo "por favor Albus" dijo en un puchero parada frente a él, tratando de llegar a los ensayos que estaban encima de su cabeza dando pequeños saltitos que solo provocaron más risas

Albus negó con la cabeza y le saco la lengua, se movió unos pasos hacia atrás para salir a correr nuevamente pero tropezó con un almohadón que estaba en el suelo, en su intento de no caer tomo a Minerva por la cintura provocando que ambos cayeran encima del sofá, los pergaminos volaron por toda la oficina pero ninguno lo noto.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin control, cuando las risas cesaron notaron sus posiciones, ella estaba encima de él, los brazos sobre sus hombros y él tenía un brazo sobre su cintura, se miraron a los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Un mechón de cabello se salió de su apretado moño y Albus levanto la mano para ponerlo detrás de su oreja, en el proceso toco su mejilla y Minerva se apoyo en su toque

"Albus..." susurro, ninguno tenía intención de moverse

"si?" susurro, su brazo aun seguía en su cintura pero no tenía intención de moverlo y ella no parecía objetarse

"que… estamos haciendo?" pregunto pero no se movió, estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir su aliento

Se acerco y sus labios se tocaron, ligeramente, un toque fugaz, demasiado rápido, se alejo y la miro para ver su reacción

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente, sus ojos cerrados y esta vez Minerva se acerco y beso sus labios, pero los mantuvo a allí, primero se asusto cuando Albus no le regreso el beso pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a moverse junto a ella en un beso suave y dulce, lentamente abrió los labios y profundizo el beso, ella gimió ligeramente ante sus labios y coloco una mano sobre su mejilla mientras él la apretaba contra su cuerpo

Se separaron ante la inminente falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos, verde contra azul

"te amo" susurro Minerva ante sus labios dándole un beso casto

"siempre te he amado" contesto y le devolvió el beso, necesitaba saber que era real y no un producto de su imaginación

Se acostó en el sofá con ella a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y pasando un brazo por su cintura, esto era perfecto, solo ellos dos en un silencio cómodo y reflexivo

"creo que por un largo tiempo eh estado enamorado de ti pero no me di cuenta" dijo Albus besando su cabello mas para el mismo que para Minerva

Minerva se rio entre dientes "como hemos sido tan estúpidos Albus? Tanto tiempo teniendo el amor frente a nosotros y no notarlo" apretó su agarre oliendo los sorbetes de limón

"Lo que importa mi amor es que ahora no encontramos" se agacho y beso sus labios nuevamente

Por un breve segundo Minerva pensó en Elphinstone y en Dougal, ella los había amado a ambos demasiado pero con Albus era diferente, de joven siento un amor platónico hacia él que finalmente se convirtió en una gran amistad, una amistad que ocultaba el verdadero amor, y ahora que ese amor se había destapado se sentía viva de nuevo y más feliz que nunca.

"debo irme pero no quiero salir de tus brazos" le susurro en sus labios

"quédate" la beso "quiero dormir contigo en el sentido más simple de la palabra"

Se sonrojo "pídemelo de nuevo y te prometo que nunca me iré" dijo con dulzura tocando su mejilla con su palma

"quédate conmigo Minerva" pidió con dulzura mirándola a los ojos

"siempre mi amor" sellaron su promesa con un profundo beso

Los dos estaban tan cansados que no tardaron en caer en un sueño profundo, Minerva se aferro a Albus escuchando los golpes suaves de su corazón, y su suave respiración fue como un bálsamo para sus oídos, no había dormido tan cómodamente desde la noche que Hermione se convirtió en su hija.


	7. Chapter 7

_**n/a: Perdón por la tardanza!**_  
El día era pésimo, sus primeras clases fueron a estudiantes niveles EXTASIS lo que era muy cansador. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se encontró con dos niños, uno de Slytherin y otro de Hufflepuff peleando en un duelo, por supuesto estaban en primero y no eran bueno en esto, luego de separarlo tuvo que acompañarlos a la enfermería porque uno tenía un tajo en la mejilla y el otro tenia orejas de gato. Eso le quito gran parte de su hora libre que podía haber pasado con su hija. No había visto a Hermione, la niña la saludo entre clases y luego se fue a la biblioteca

A la hora del almuerzo fue con un poco mas de alegría porque esperaba ver a Albus pero al llegar encontró que él no estaba, Fudge lo había llamado para una reunión "urgente". Luego de un almuerzo solitario fue a la sala de profesores con la esperanza de leer una revista o hablar con alguna de sus amigas pero cuando llego estaba Lockhart hablando sobre su maravillosa sonrisa y todas sus aventuras que por supuesto Minerva no creía, se dio la media vuelta y con un gruñido salió de la sala.

Salió al patio para controlar a los estudiantes y se encontró con dos adolescentes de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que se estaban peleando como muggles!, está furiosa y mas porque uno era de su casa, tuvo que darles detención y llevarlos a la enfermería.

Su última clase era para los 4to años de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, lo que significaba dos horas con los gemelos Weasley! Merlín apiádate de mi! Pensó mientras entraba al aula y preparaba los pergaminos

Al parecer Merlín la escucho porque no fue tan grave, lo único que hicieron fue cambiar las tintas de todos del color negro al rosa chillón, el color que Minerva mas odiaba pero lo arreglo fácilmente con un movimiento de su varita.

Y por ultimo estaba su espalda, le dolía terriblemente, por más que amaba pasar tiempo con Albus dormir en ese maldito sofá fue un gran error, ahora le dolía hacer movimientos bruscos. Pensó en ir a la enfermería para una poción pero sabía que Poppy iba a preguntarle porque durmió en el sofá e iban hacer muchas explicaciones falsas. Decidió que lo mejor era acostarse un rato en su cama al terminar sus clases y al hacerlo no puedo evitar que su mente vague hacia los recuerdos de esa misma mañana

Ella fue la primera en abrir los ojos, tardo una milésima de segundo para recordar donde estaba y con quien estaba. Observo la subida y bajada del pecho de Albus y sonrió al recordar que todo era real. Había algo diferente, era como si lo estuviera observando por primera vez como a un hombre, no como el gran hechicero Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, descubridor de las doce aplicaciones de Sangre de Dragón, vencedor de Grindelwald, Director de Hogwarts, si no como SU hombre.

Ella encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, ahora todo parecía tener sentido, siempre lo había amado pero no lo había notado hasta ahora o trataba de ocultarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón por miedo a no ser correspondido. Pero ahora el le devolvía sus sentimientos, tantos años de hermosa amistad y a veces coqueteo desinteresado, terminaron en un profundo amor.

Comenzó a tocar su mejilla haciendo círculos en su piel suavemente, pasando el dedo por el marco de sus gafas y recordó que ninguno de ellos se las había quitado, toco ligeramente su barba blanca y se sentía tan suave, llego hasta sus labios, trazando la curva de estos mientras veía como su formaba su sonrisa

Albus tomo su mano y le dio un beso en su palma y luego paso a besar cada uno de sus dedos

"buenos días cariño" saludo mirándola los ojos, él ya no la miraba como un profesor a un estudiante o como un mentor a su mejor aprendiz o como un director a su adjunto sino como un hombre a una mujer

"buenos días Albus" saludo se acerco y beso sus labios

"eres real" suspiro Albus en sus labios "tenía miedo de levantarme y ver que era todo un sueño"

"soy real" sus labios se tocaron castamente "aquí estoy, hice una promesa recuerdas?" le sonrió y se basaron fuertemente hasta que necesitaban aire

"necesitamos bajar a desayunar pero primero debo ir a cambiarme de ropa" se sentó y el se levanto tras ella y planto un beso en su cuello

"Albus debemos bajar" le recordó pero no se movió

"mmm" sigo besando su cuello, bajo un poco su túnica y beso su clavícula con un brazo en su cintura la atrajo hacia él

Minerva levanto su cabeza por la barbilla y beso ferozmente sus labios al separarse apoyo su frente con la suya

"Por más que quiera hacer esto, tenemos trabajo" le recordó mientras se levantaba, refunfuñando se levanto y la abrazo.

Antes de la cena Hermione se coló dentro de su oficina para darle un abrazo por su falta en el día, en ese momento todo el dolor muscular y el mal humor desapareció y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, llego a la cena con mejor humor y más cuando noto que Albus estaba presente, trato de ocultar su sonrisa para que nadie sospeche pero el brillo era inminente en sus ojos, Hermione sentada al lado de Ron y Neville pudo notarlo.

"hola profesor Dumbledore" saludo cortésmente sentándose a su lado y el inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo

"espero que todo haya estado bien en el ministerio" dijo mientras se serbia la comida

"si Cornelio solo quería mi opinión sobre un asunto sin importancia" dijo con un poco de fastidio en su voz y Minerva sonrió apoyando su mano en su rodilla, y Albus la apretó quedándose con las manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa durante toda la cena.

###############

Hermione salió de la oficina de su madre y regreso rápidamente a su habitación antes del toque de queda, Minerva se estiro como un gato sobre el sofá y se levanto para preparar una taza de té. Tenía ganas de ir a ver a Albus pero no sabía si se estaba precipitando o no. La realidad es que luego de la cena no tuvieron tiempo para hablar porque ella tuvo que ir a controlar la detención de su cachorro de Gryffindor, al terminar volvió a su oficina para tomar el té con su hija. No sabía en que había quedado su relación concretamente. No hubo tiempo.

¿Eran novio? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran amantes? O definitivamente no eran nada, solo un pequeño desliz en una amistad. El pensamiento la aterraba…

Un golpe en la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos, creída que era su hija abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Albus

"Albus…" dijo con sorpresa "pasa, quieres té?" pregunto cortésmente, sentándose en el sofá

El se sentó junto a ella tomando una taza en sus manos

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, quien iba hablar primero, no podía creerlo estaba nerviosa

"yo…" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se rieron entre dientes

"creo que tenemos que hablar" dijo Minerva finalmente con determinación

"si yo también creo eso" asintió Albus "que piensas de esto?" pregunto con dulzura tomando su mano

Minerva no dudo y dijo "pienso que te amo" levanto los hombros. Ella misma se sorprendió de su determinación pero no iba a dar marcha atrás no ahora, lo echo, echo esta y esta era su única oportunidad

Albus primero se asombro de la convicción en sus palabras pero luego recordó que estaba hablando con Minerva McGonagall, sonrió y pareció que los años se quitaron de sus ojos, el brillo volvió a sus bellos ojos azules y beso los nudillos de sus manos pero la sonrisa desapareció

"pero seguro que quieres estar en esta relación? Porque sabes muy bien que tendrá que ser un secreto, otro más" se lamento bajando la cabeza "tanto por mis enemigos o por los tuyos, no podre darte todo lo que necesitas, no podremos salir a cenar o pasear de la mano por las calles de Londres, no podremos asistir a fiestas juntos"

Minerva le levanto la cabeza colocando las manos en sus mejillas "Albus, gran parte de mi vida es un secreto" lo dijo con sinceridad, sin ánimo de reproche "tú me amas?" pregunto

"por supuesto que te amo" afirmo con completa sinceridad

"entonces? Con tu amor ya tengo todo lo que necesito, no me interesa que el mundo sepa que estoy en una relación con el mejor mago del mundo, porque yo lo sé, yo se que tú me amas y con eso puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa. No será fácil, lo sé pero no me importa si tu serás mi recompensa" beso su mejilla y él se apoyo en su toque "además, olvidas que somos dos grandes profesores de transfiguración?" sonrió con alegría "podemos cambiar de apariencia y recorrer el mundo entero si es lo que deseas"

Albus sentía ganas de llorar de felicidad, se acerco y beso sus labios "te amo tanto" susurro en sus labios "y solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, eso me es suficiente" continuo

"no hay nada que me haría más feliz" respondió Minerva apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, la abrazo con fuerza pasando un brazo por su cintura y el otro masajeando su espalda, sintiendo el calor y la paz que le trasmitían su cuerpo

"que hay de Hermione?" pregunto Albus sin separarse de ella

"me gustaría no decirle nada todavía, creo que lo mejor es que nosotros nos adaptemos a esto primero" su vos amortiguada por la capa de Albus

"crees que me aceptara?" pregunto, por un segundo la felicidad se fue de sus ojos y fue reemplazada por la preocupación

"Por supuesto que lo hará, Albus, Hermione te ama, eres como un padre para ella. Te adora por supuesto que sí" se levanto y beso su mejilla para tranquilizarlo

Se recostaron en el sofá, disfrutando su compañía y de la comodidad de tenerse cerca, comenzaron hablar sobre su día, la cita de Albus con Fudge, Minerva le conto el accidente de los gemelos Weasley y hablaron de su maravillosa Hermione.

El reloj dio las 00:00 de la medianoche y se miraron, sabían que era tarde y deberían irse a descansar para el día de mañana.

"puedes quedarte?" pregunto en un ronroneo

Bajo la mirada y beso sus labios "no quiero irme a ningún otro lado" contesto mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió y lo beso, primero dulcemente con tranquilidad pero rápidamente comenzaron a luchar por su dominio, moviéndose con firmeza y pasión Minerva se subió encima de él mientras profundizaba sus manos sobre su cabello desarmando su apretado moño. Le quito la capa dejando visible una blusa color verde oscuro

Tomando una respiración profunda se quejo "Albus, cariño, te amo pero no puedo dormir otra noche en un sofá mi espalda me está matando"

Con un movimiento de su varita, aparecieron en los aposentos privados de Minerva, en la misma posición pero en la cama de dosel.

Minerva frunció el seño y se levanto apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros "nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts" le recordó

Albus rio entre dientes besando su nariz "beneficios de ser el director" le susurro al oído sintiendo el cosquilleo de su aliento que le mando escalofríos por su columna vertebral

"yo soy tu adjunto cariño" le menciono mientras sus manos vagaban por su pecho desabrochando su capa

"buen punto" beso su cuello a la ligera "luego te enseñare" le prometió mientras arrojaba su blusa al suelo y seguía paso besando su clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho.

Minerva no podía dejar de pensar que con cada movimiento, con cada respiración agitada, gemido y latido de su corazón, que su relación iba a cambiar completamente, si algo no funcionaba no había retorno de esto, porque ahora nunca iba a ser capaz de ver a su querido amigo, mentor y director sin la presión de pensar que él es su amante. Pero estos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando lo vio a los ojos, solo había amor en ellos y entendió que esto era una nueva etapa en sus vidas y estaba lista para ello.

############

Minerva se despertó sintiendo un peso en su cintura, se sentía muy cómoda y caliente, no quería abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a la mañana y a otro día de clases. No quería moverse mucho para no levantar a Albus que estaba dormido detrás de ella, abrazándola por su cintura. Apoyando la espalda sobre su pecho se relajo, suspirando de alivio. Estaba feliz.

Un viento frio de otoño entro por la ventana y levanto la sabana que los cubría un poco más alto. Levanto la vista y miro el reloj, tenían una hora antes del desayuno y debía acomodar todo este desorden, sus ropas estaban desparramadas por toda la habitación y quería ducharse antes de comenzar a dar clases pero primero debía salir de la cama y despertar al bello durmiente, pero había un ligero problema, no quería salir de la cama, no encontraba fuerzas de voluntad para levantarse.

Suspiro y se obligo a levantarse, desenredando sus piernas de las de Albus y moviendo su brazo hacia abajo salió de la cama, sentándose en el borde y lo observo dormir por unos segundos.

"Accio bata" susurro y su bata de tartán llego rápidamente, la puso sobre su cuerpo desnudo y se dirigió al baño para una ducha.

Albus se levanto varios minutos después y se sorprendió al no encontrar a su novia y sonrió al pensar que Minerva era su novia, se levanto lentamente sentándose en el borde la cama, quiso llamar a su bata pero luego recordó que se encontraba en sus aposentos y si algún estudiante o profesor veía la bata de Albus flotar por el pasillo a los aposentos de Minerva sería demasiado sospechoso. Tomo la sabana de la cama y la transformo en una bata color escarlata. Camino por la habitación en busca de Minerva. Abrió la puerta del baño al mismo tiempo que ella causando que se chocaran y Minerva cayera el piso.

"oh Min te encuentras bien?" le pregunto preocupado tendiendo su mano, estaba vestida con una bata de toalla y una toalla en su cabeza

Acepto su mano y se levanto "si estoy bien" respondió nerviosamente cerrando rápidamente su bata que se había abierto ligeramente, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo

Albus sonrió "cariño ya te he visto desnuda" le recordó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Minerva se sonrojo furiosamente y Albus pensó que era más bella cuando lo hacia

"si pero no a la luz del día y parados" dijo despacio con un poco de vergüenza "acostados las cosas se ven diferentes" agacho la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos

Levanto su cabeza por sus mejillas "Minerva eres hermosa para mi" se acerco y planto un beso en su frente "no me importa si es de día o de noche, siempre eres hermosa y te cuerpo es magnífico" exclamo con emoción

Minerva sonrió todavía sonrojada y lo abrazo con fuerza apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho "te amo Albus" le susurro pero él la escucho a la perfección

"yo también mi amor" la apretó con más fuerza "yo también"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Es uno corto y no espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, es que termine el secundario y no tuve tiempo para terminar esto, ademas de que se me rompió la computadora y recién hace dos días me compraron otra y estoy retomando la escritura. Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, perdón por la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía.**_

 _ **Mañana voy a tratar de subir el siguiente capítulo.**_

Minerva se levantó temprano y sintió molestias en la garganta, una comezón que la levantó de su profundo sueño. Salió de la cama, se vistió y fue a visitar a Poppy a la enfermería.

Mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos el sol estaba saliendo y de a poco el castillo se estaba iluminando. Se sorprendió cuando entró a la enfermería y vió que la mayoría de las camas estaban ocupadas por chicos durmiendo. Entró a la oficina de Poppy y la encontró sentada con las manos en la cabeza. Parecía que no había dormido en días.

"Poppy que sucede?" preguntó preocupada Minerva acercándose a su amiga

"15 casos de catarros en una noche, 15! Hay una epidemia en el castillo pero ya tengo todo bajo control" se levantó de la silla y estiro sus músculos "y a ti que te sucede?"

"Me levante con mucho dolor de garganta" sonrió con culpa mientras Poppy suspiró "sientate mientras traigo la poción"

Minerva obedeció y Poppy volvió con su poción pimentónica "ten, te advierto que te saldrá humo por las orejas durante unas horas"

Los ojos de Minerva se abrieron "podré dar clases?"

"Yo diría que no pero se que no me vas a escuchar, para la primera clase ya se acabara el humo"

Minerva sonrió y bebió la poción

"Como está Hermione? Esta semana no pudo venir a saludarme" dijo Poppy mientras se sentaba en el sofá de su oficina junto a Minerva

"Bien, es una chica estupenda, esta atareada con las tareas porque quiere adelantarse y porque está obsesionada con leer toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts!"

Ambas brujas rieron. Todo el personal, menos Gilderoy Lockhart porque según Minerva el no pertenecía al personal, sabía que Minerva era la nueva madre de Hermione pero Poppy y Pomona se habían encariñado tanto con la niña que la querían como a una sobrina, incluso Hermione les decía tía.

El humo comenzó a salir por las orejas de Minerva y Poppy no pudo evitar reírse.

"Estabamos pensando con Pomona, si podemos llevar a Hermione esta sábado a Londres, al callejón Diagon, porque el otro día nos dijo, así a la ligera que había ido sólo una vez y que no conocía Londres. Podemos llevarla Min? Por favor! "

Minerva sonrió con los ojos acuosos, no podía creer el amor que le tenían a Hermione y la conocían hace tan poco. "Legalmente no está permitido que ningún alumno salga del castillo si no estamos en receso" Poppy giró lo ojos "pero hablaré con Dumbledore y no creo que haya problema, se que haría a Hermione muy feliz"

"Si! Muchas gracias Mina, hoy le diremos con Pom, ahora creo que deberías ir a tus aposentos antes que los alumnos se despierten y te vean con humo en las orejas"

Minerva se rió y se fue a su oficina donde se preparó un té, ya que no podía bajar a desayunar.

En la puerta de su oficina Albus estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando Hermione llegó corriendo y como no había nadie en el pasillo lo abrazó por la espalda.

"Hola querida" dijo besando su frente "dormiste bien?"

"Si Albus, quería saludar a mamá antes de las clases porque no la ví en el desayuno"

Albus sonrió "por el mismo motivo estoy acá Mione"

Hermione sonrió, Albus era la única persona que le decía "Mione" y ella le encantaba que el mago le dijera por un apodo especial, la hacia sentir especial.

Albus tocó la puerta y Minerva abrió vestida con su túnica de dar clases. Antes de que dijera algo que la comprometiera Albus le hizo señas que mire hacia abajo y ahí la vio a Hermione.

"Hola gatito, buen día" dijo después de hacerlos pasar, besando su mejilla "buen día Albus"

"Por qué no estabas en el desayuno Minerva?" preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

"Es que me levante con catarro y Poppy me dio una poción que hizo que me salga humo por las orejas, recién se terminó el efecto" dijo señalando sus orejas

"Si, Ginny le pasó también, con su cabello rojo y el humo parecía que de le estaba incendiado la cabeza. Debe haber una epidemia" acotó Hermione.

"Lo mismo dijo Poppy, me dijo que cuando puedas pases que te quiere ver"

Hermione estaba por contestar pero tocó el timbre de inicio de clases

"Bueno creo que debemos irnos" dijo Albus

La pequeña bruja besó la mejilla de Albus y Minerva y corrió porque iba a llegar tarde a herbología, ambos sonrieron y cuando la puerta se cerró se besaron.

"Llegare tarde a mi clase" le dijo Minerva besándolo una última vez antes de salir.

####################

"Hermione este sábado tengo entrenamiento de quidditch, quieres acompañarme? Ron también va a estar ahí" le preguntó Harry a su amiga durante la cena

"Perdón Harry pero estoy ocupada, tengo cosas que hacer" se disculpó Hermione, odiaba mentirle a su amigo pero todavía no le había contado todos los cambios en su vida. No se animaba.

"Que tienes que hacer? Leer pfff" refutó Ron mientras comía una pieza de pollo

Hermione lo ignoro y se levantó "nos vemos en la sala común, tengo algo que hacer" y se fue

Harry frunció el seño " no notas algo raro en Hermione?" le preguntó a Ron

"No, seguro encontró un nuevo libro y quiere terminarlo lo antes posible, ya sabes cómo es" se llevó un pedazo de pollo a la boca

"No algo más que eso, notaste que siempre se va antes de que termine la cena? O que entre clases siempre desaparece, o esto que el sábado está "ocupada""

"No te preocupes Harry, si algo le estuviera sucediendo nos hubiera dicho, somos sus amigos o no?"

"Tienes razón, pero voy averiguar que le sucede"

Ron suspiró y siguió comiendo mientras Harry ideaba un plan.

Luego de visitar a su madre ,que casualmente estaba con Albus, se dirigió a la sala común para pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Llegó y se sentó en un sofá y le guardó lugar a Harry.

Este llegó y se sentó mientras Ron se sentó en el piso.

"Hermione esta todo bien?" pregunto Harry preocupado.

"Si, por que no lo estaría?"

"Es que últimamente estas muy distante, distraída" intervino Ron

"Estoy bien chicos no se preocupen" se rió Hermione

"Si algo te estuviera sucediendo nos dirías verdad?" pregunto Harry

Hermione abrazó con fuerza a sus dos amigos "por supuesto chicos, son mis mejores amigos, mis únicos amigos en realidad, perdón por no pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes, voy a remediarlo"

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó el viernes, era un día soleado pero estaba fresco, el invierno se acercaba, Minerva estaba en su oficina mirando por la ventana tomando un té, cuando Albus la envolvió por la cintura y le besó el cabello. Minerva se relajó en su contra y suspiró de satisfacción.

"que estas mirando amor?" preguntó Albus con curiosidad

"A nuestra Hermione"

Hermione estaba sentada frente al lago con Ron y Harry de cada lado, ella estaba leyendo mientras los chicos jugaban ajedrez mágico. Pero justo en ese momento Ron le quitó el libro a Hermione y salió a correr, la bruja frunció el seño y salió a correrlo. Harry comenzó a reír y para no quedar afuera corrió junto a sus amigos.

El libro fue olvidado rápidamente y los tres comenzaron a correr y a jugar

"Amo verla divertirse así, se ve muy feliz" sonrió Minerva

"Ella es feliz Min"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió observando a su hija jugando con sus amigos

"Esta semana no vino mucho verdad? No la vi tanto" dijo Albus

"El otro día me dijo que Harry y Ron estaban sospechando que algo le pasaba porque estaba distante y no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Me dijo que iba a tratar de distribuir su tiempo para pasar tiempo con sus amigos, nosotros y sus tías. Y me pidió perdón Albus, por no pasar tanto tiempo conmigo"

"Pobre chica quiere estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, no debe preocuparse por nosotros, es bueno que tenga amigos. Además los demás chicos no ven a sus padres en todo el año y ella te ve todos los días, si te ve menos no es nada malo"

"Eso mismo es lo que le dije, me entendió por suerte. Igual me gustaría que tenga amigas mujeres, ahora es chica pero cuando comience a ser adolescente va a necesitar chicas para hablar temas de mujeres. Aprecio mucho a Harry y a Ron pero necesita una amiga" dijo Minerva con un poco de preocupación.

"Te tiene a ti querida"

"Pero yo soy tu madre, ella debe tener secretos, una vida privada" reprochó

"todo a su tiempo, además la ví hablando con Ginny Weasley en varias oportunidades"

"con quien crees que saldrá Hermione, Ron o Harry?" pregunto Minerva a la ligera.

"Que?" grito Albus "con ninguno, mi niña nunca saldrá con nadie" dijo separándose de Minerva

Esta comenzó a reír "Albus en algún momento saldrá con chicos, y a decir verdad me gustaría que fuese alguno de ellos dos, Harry es un buen chico y aunque Ron tiene actitudes con las que no concuerdo viene de una buena familia, que lo crío muy bien"

"No, me niego a pensar eso, ellos son sus amigos, nada más" dijo Albus cruzando los brazos

"Por favor Al estas siendo ridículo, nosotros también éramos amigos" se acercó y lo besó "sabes que olvídalo, cruzaremos ese puente cuando sea el momento"


	9. Chapter 9

"por favor mami, puedo ir?" le rogó Hermione a Minerva

Ella frunció los labios "si tu quieres ir esta bien, pero desde ya te digo que ir a un aniversario de muerte no es una linda fiesta"

"pero mamá va hacer una experiencia única! voy hacer una de las pocas personas que va a poder decir que asitió a un aniversario de muerte!" dijo con entusiasmo

Minerva rió del entusiasmo de la niña y negó la cabeza con una sonrisa "esta bien gatito, si quieres ir ve, pero te digo que este año Hagrid preparó calabazas gigantes y Albus tiene muchas cosas planeadas"

Hermione se quedó callada un momento pensando que hacer "lo lamento mami pero no me vas a convencer, dile a Albus que lo siento"

"decirme qué?" dijo Albus entrando a la oficina de Minerva

"Albus!" dijo Hermione corriendo a abrazar al director

"Albus deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar!" se quejó Minerva sentada en su escritorio lleno de pergaminos.

"lo lamento querida" dijo sentandoce en el sofá junto a Hermione "dime Mione que querías decirme?"

"que asistiré con Harry y Ron al aniversario de la muerte de Nick casi-decapitado y faltaré a la fiesta de Halloween, mamá trató de convencerme diciendo que ibas hacer cosas especiales este año, pero que igual asistiré al aniversario" le explicó

"tu madre tiene razón haré buenas cosas este año, pero si quieres asistir al aniversario me parece bien, además sera una experiencia única!" dijo con el mismo entusiasmo que Hermione hace uno minutos

"eso mismo dije!" gritó con entusiasmo la niña

Minerva se rió y continuó leyendo los pergaminos.

"cómo la pasaste el sabado cariño?" preguntó Albus

"ya sabes como lo pase Albus conti..." comenzó Minerva con la mirada clavada en los pergaminos hasta que cayó en la cuenta que Albus le estaba preguntando a Hermione y no a ella

Hermione estaba sentada de rodillas en el sofá y miró a su madre y luego a Albus con una sonrisa, cuando las mejillas de su madre se pusieron coloradas Hermione le contestó a Albus

"la pase increible! Poppy y Pomona perdón tía Poppy y tía Pomona, me pidén que las llame así, me llevarón a Londres, a ver el Big Ben, al Palacio de Buckingham, Abadía de Westminster y muchos lugares increibles que sólo había leido! también almorzamos y luego tomamos un helado, el tiempo pasó volando y creó que tardamos mucho porque Harry y Ron no me creían que había estado en la biblioteca todo el día" terminó con una sonrisa " y ahora tampoco van a creer que estoy en la biblioteca, así que ya me voy" se levantó y besó la mejilla de Albus y Minerva.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Minerva miró a Albus y comenzó a reirse mientras negaba con la cabeza "soy una idiota Albus, seguro ya se dió cuenta"

Albus se acercó a ella riendose y la besó en la mejilla "igual ya debemos decirle Min"

"si lo sé" dijo estirando sus musculos, luego de una pausa Minerva habló "Albus, estaba pensando, si nos mudamos juntos?" le preguntó

"ya vivimos juntas amor, vivimos en el mismo castillo" le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"no estoy hablando de eso Albus, si no de vivír en la misma habitación, compartirla" le aclaró mirandolo a los ojos "aunque sabes que, sería muy dificil porque tu vas a queres estar cerca de tu oficina y yo de la mía y si queremos..." Minerva comenzó a divagar

"Min, MInerva" le dijo callandola "cariño, por supuesto que quiero compartir una habitación, no puede ser tanto problema, con un poco de magia podemos hacer que nuestra habitación se conecte a ambas oficinas, pero igual primero hay que informarle a Mione, no queremos que ella entre a tu habitación y este yo"

"no, por favor no" sonrió Minerva

##########################################

"creó que algo le sucede a Poppy" le susurró Minerva a Albus durante la cena, mientras Poppy se sentaba en la mesa, sus ojos se cruzarón y las mejillas de la medimaga se pusieron coloradas.

"que extraño" dijo levantandoce "te veré en nuestra partida de ajedrez Minerva, tengo asuntos de Halloween que atender"

"nos vemos director" dijo Minerva cordialmente con un brillo en los ojos.

Luego de la cena Minerva se dirigió a la enfermeria antes de ir a la oficina de Albus, "Poppy" dijo entrando a la oficina de su amiga

"hola Minerva" dijo la bruja entrando a su oficina, sin mirarla se sentó detras de su escritorio.

Minerva cruzó los brazos y levantó la ceja "qué te sucede?" le preguntó sin rodeos "has estado actuando así desde el sabado"

Poppy cruzó los brazos y la miró a los ojos "a ti que te sucede!" la acusó "eras mi mejor amiga Minerva, como no me contaste!" se quejó

Minerva comenzó a sospechar por donde venía el enojo. "Si me dices de que estas hablando sería más fácil poder arreglarlo Poppy!"

"de tú y Albus estoy hablando!" dijo con enojo "cómo no me contaste Minerva?!, encima me entero de esa manera diug"

los ojos de Minerva se abrieron "te iba a contar pero no encontraba el momento" Poppy suspiró "enserio! y no sabía como decirlo, quería que sea algo seguro antes de contartelo a ti y a Pomona!, perdoname Poppy, no quería herirte" dijo más tranquila

"bueno pero lo hiciste" dijo "el sabado a la noche fui a tu habitación para hablar de Hermione y te ví con Albus besandose"

Minerva se quedo callada por unos minutos "para compensarte me quedaré contigo esta noche, tomaremos whisky y te contaré todo" le propusó con una sonrisa

Poppy se rió "si que sabes como convencerme mujer" Minerva se acercó y abrazó a su amiga "lo siento Poppy enserio"

"esta bien, creó que exajere un poco, es sólo que siempre supe que querías a Albus y siempre deseé que esto pase! y ahora que esta pasando, no sabía nada"

"no sabía que significaba tanto para ti" se dirigió a la puerta "voy a saludar a Hermione y vuelvo, lo hacemos en tu habitación"

"por qué no en la tuya?" pregunto Poppy

Minerva abrió la puerta y dijo "porque estoy compartiendo la mía con Albus" y salió corriendo antes de que su amiga se enoje

"tienes muchas cosas que contarme MInerva McGonagall!" le gritó Poppy desde el pasillo.

###########################

Era Halloween Hagrid estaba acomodando las calabazas mientras Minerva se dirigía a sus habitaciones para ver su hija antes de que se vaya a ese maldito aniversario de muerte. Después de una charla y de un beso, cada una se dirigió por caminos diferentes.

Durante la cena Minerva y Albus estaban tomados de las manos bajo la mesa y la estaban pasando de maravilla, los niños estaban comiendo y riendo, la decoración era fantastica.

Todo salió estupendamente, la fiesta había terminado y Minerva sólo estaba pensando en acurrucarse con Albus frente al fuego, cuando escucharon uno gritos. Albus fue el primero en levantarse y salir corriendo, Minerva lo siguió rapidamente y Severus detras de ellos.

Cuando Albus mandó a Hermione, Harry y Ron a la cama lo único que podía pensar Minerva era en la cara de terror de su hija y de sus amigos, no podía estar pasando, no otra vez.

Minerva, Albus y Severus entraron en la oficina de Dumbledore y tomaron los puestos de siempre, Albus detras del escritorio, Minerva a su lado cerca de la ventana y Severus frente a ellos, los 3 estaban en silencio, reflexionando, Minerva estaba mirando hacía la ventana con una mano en la boca, sabía, perfectamente sabía, lo que significaba esa frase, y temía por Hermione, Albus , como leyendo su mente, la tomó de la mano y Minerva se dió vuelta y le sonrió.

Severus observó este intercambio pero no dijo nada. Hay cosas donde es mejor no meterse.

"bueno todos sabemos lo que significan esas palabras y lo que sucedió la primera vez" dijo Albus con voz amarga

"pobre Hagrid, pasaron 40 años y todavía me da bronca esa injusticia" acotó Minerva

"supongo que tu sabes quien fue el que abrió la cámara de los secretos la última vez?" preguntó Severus

"No con certeza pero siempre tuve sospechas de que Tom Riddle había sido pero todavía no pude confirmar nada. Armando aceptó la historia que le dijeron sobre Hagrid porque estaba asustado, una alumna había muerto, el colegio estaba apunto de cerrar, si no encontraban a un culpable todo se iba a venir abajo" dijo Albus y se quedo callado recordando ese horrible año

"y pensar que casi tengo una cita con Tom Riddle" dijo Minerva en voz baja, rompiendo la tensión, Albus levantó la mirada y sonrió mientras Severus la miro con los ojos bien abiertos. MInerva supusó que esa era su cara de asombro.

"Saliste con Lord Voldemort?!" preguntó Severus

Minerva se rió secamente de la reacción de Snape " casi sali, me propusó una cita y yo le dije que si, pero el mismo día de la cita había un partido de Quiddicht y me lastimé gravemente, me quebré varios huesos y tuvé una contución en la cabeza, el se enojó porque le cancelé, lo que era obvió porque estaba en una cama en la enfermería. Y nunca fue a verme durante me recuperación, me volvió a pedir y le dije que no. Luego comenzó todo el problema de la Cámara de los Secretos" explicó Minerva

Severus negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

"bueno creó que es hora de ir a dormir, no podemos hacer mucho más que estar atentos a nuestros estudiantes, no juzgar a nadie, y a cualquier indició de otra petrificación llamarnos inmediatamente" explicó Albus

"Buenas noches" dijo Severus saliendo de la oficina, en casos anteriores hubiera esperado que Minerva salga primero pero algo le decía que la bruja no iba a dejar la oficina.

Minerva abrazó a Albus con fuerza

"tengo miedo por Hermione Albus, si algo le sucede..."

"sh, no dejaré que nada le pase, comenzaré a investigar, nuestra Hermione estará bien" le besó en la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza.

Que equivocado estaba.

Minerva se levantó a mitad de la noche, salió de su habitación y se tranformó en gato para caminar por los pasillos del castillo, a llegar a la torre de Griffyndor el retrato la reconoció y la dejó pasar.

Subió rapido hasta la habitación de Hermione, se subió a su cama y la niña se rió acariciando el lomo del gato, Minerva se transformó y abrazó a su hija, con un movimiento de su varita cerró las cortinas y se acostó junto a ella.

"no podías dormir?" le preguntó

"no, yo tampoco" se acurrucó más cerca de su hija.

"lo lamento ma, dijiste que no vaya al aniversario pero yo quería ir igual" le susurró apretando la cabeza en el pecho de su madre

"Hermione, no es tu culpa, lo que vieron hoy con Harry y Ron, no es su culpa. Esto es magia oscura echa por un mago más poderoso que 3 niños que se esconden bajo una capa de invisibilidad para recorrer el castillo de noche o ir a la biblioteca" dijo burlandoce mientras su hija se reía

"Malfoy gritó que los proximos serán los sangre sucia" le susurró con un poco de temor "que me va a suceder?" preguntó cerrando los ojos

"nada, escuchame gatito" le levantó la cabeza "cuando se construyó la escuela Godric Griffyndor y Salazar Slytherin discutieron por si aceptar hijos de muglees en la escuela, Godric ganó y cuenta la leyenda que Slyterin antes de dejar la escuela enojado construyó una habitación secreta que alojaría a su monstruo que completaría su noble trabajó, esto ocurriría cuando su heredero habrá la cámara y libere al monstruo que acabaría con todos los hijos de muglees. Esto es una leyenda gatito, por años grandes magos han buscado la cámara sin existos, no existe"

"pero si existiera y alguién la abriera, que clase de monstruo abría?" preguntó

"no se sabe, es parte de la leyenda"

Hermione suspiró y Minerva la besó en la cabeza "no te sucederá nada Hermione, ni yo ni Albus dejaremos que algo te pase"

"Albus y tú son pareja verdad?" preguntó con un sonrisa

Minerva se quedó dura por un segundo "por qué lo dices?"

"porque ultimamente estan más unidos que antes y siempre sonríen, y lo que dijiste el otro día cuando estabamos en tu oficina, igual creó que es lindo. Si no lo hacían ustedes solos iba a idear un plan para unirlos"

Minerva se rió de esto y beso su mejilla "eres increible lo sabes?"

"nunca contestaste mi pregunta mamá!"

"si gatito, Albus se va a enojar cuando se enteré que te dije sin él"

"no pasa nada, despues le doy un abrazó y algunos dulces" dijo Hermione acurrucandoce en el pecho de su madre.

Todo parecía estar bien, almenos por ahora.


	10. Chapter 10

Minerva caminaba por los pasillos, ya era de noche, se dirigía hacia la enfermería, quería ver como estaba Harry de su brazo, Lockard había quitado el hueso de su brazo y sabía de primera mano que la reconstrucción de huesos era muy dolorosa.

Mientras caminaba pensando en el partido de hoy y su victoria, escuchó un ruido, muy bajo, de no ser por sus sentidos de animago no lo hubiera escuchado. Se detuvo en el lugar y sacó su varita, esperó unos segundos más pero no volvió a escucharse nada. Continuó caminando y cuando dobló en la esquina de la enfermería encontró a un alumno tirado en el suelo.

Corrió hacia él, lo reconoció como Colin, su cachorro de 1er año, estaba petrificado, suspiró con dolor, toco su pulso y comprobó que estaba vivo, se levantó y corrió hacia atrás para buscar a alguien, pero apenas llegó al pasillo donde estaba caminando se chocó con Albus

"Minnie, que sucede?" preguntó preocupada agarrándola por los hombros

"otro alumno, un cachorro petrificado" dijo con tristeza en su voz, tomó la mano de Albus y lo llevó hacia el cuerpo.

"debemos llevarlo a la enfermería" dijo Albus sin emoción en su voz, Minerva tomó los pies del niño y Albus la cabeza y lentamente lo llevaron a la enfermería.

"que hacías por aquí Albus?" preguntó Minerva

"estaba yendo a tu habitación querida" sonrió con tristeza "pero primero iba a buscar chocolate caliente"

Minerva sonrió lentamente, entraron a la enfermería y Minerva fue a llamar a Poppy.

Luego de comprobar a Harry que estaba durmiendo, ambos se fueron hacía la habitación de Minerva, caminaron uno junto a otro sin decir nada.

Llegaron a la habitación de Minerva, y Albus se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro, Minerva se quedó parada con la espalda contra su escritorio.

"Crees que fue la misma persona que la primera vez?" preguntó Minerva

Albus levantó la mirada "sí, estoy seguro, no sé cómo y no sé porque, pero sé que es él"

Minerva asintió con la cabeza "necesitamos nuevas medidas de seguridad, necesitamos proteger a los niños"

"si Fudge se entera querrá cerrar el colegio" murmuró Albus

"bajo cualquier excusa Fudge quiere cerrar el colegio" gruñó Minerva, Albus la miró y sonrió lentamente, le hizo señas con la mano para que se acerque. Minerva se acercó a Albus y se paró delante de él, Albus apoyó su mejilla en el vientre de Minerva y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Minerva comenzó acariciar su cabello suavemente.

"debemos proteger a Hermione" dijo Minerva en susurro, los dos sabían muy bien que la niña estaba en peligro.

"nada le pasará Min, lo prometo" dijo Albus levantando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos

"no prometas cosas que no puede cumplir Albus" dijo Minerva mirándolo en los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla "esto te excede"

Albus la abrazó con fuerza y Minerva se sentó en su regazo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

"vamos a dormir amor" murmuró Min "debemos descansar"

Albus asintió con la cabeza y ambos se levantaron para ir a la habitación de Minerva.

"te parece que abrir un Club de Duelo es una buena idea?" preguntó Albus apenas Minerva entró a su oficina, ella se detuvo un segundo y lo miró, Snape estaba sentado en el sofá, y Albus parado frente a la ventana.

"no me parece mala idea" dijo entrando a la oficina "Los niños necesitan aprender duelos, y Lockard no enseña mucho que digamos"

"exactamente lo que dije" dijo Severus en un suspiró, Minerva lo miró y reprimió una sonrisa

"sabes Albus que todo lo que escribió es mentira no?" dijo Minerva con una sonrisa sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Albus

"estoy seguro que ni siquiera lo escribió él" dijo Severus y Minerva se dio vuelta para mirarlo y compartieron una sonrisa

"bueno suficiente" dijo Albus dándose vuelta "Severus, abré el Club de Duelo, quiero que tú te hagas cargo"

Severus asintió con la cabeza y se levantó "Minerva" dijo en señal de saludo y se retiró

"Hermione no ha venido a saludarme" dijo Albus mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, Minerva sonrió

"yo la he visto ayer a la noche un ratito nomas, está muy ocupada con sus estudios, además va a ver a Harry todos los días y pasando mucho tiempo con Ron"

"creí que se llevaba mal con Ron" dijo Albus

Minerva alzó los hombros "están los dos solos ahora, quizás le esté dando clases de apoyo"

"se acerca Navidad, que le vas a comprar?" dijo Albus

"no lo sé, he estado pensando en eso, aunque pensé que podríamos comprarle un regalo juntos" dijo Minerva con una sonrisa "ya que ya sabe"

Albus sonrió "creo que ya es tiempo de mudarnos juntos"

Minerva asintió con la cabeza "podemos hacer una habitación junto a la nuestra para ella, decorarla a su gusto"

"creo que sería una idea perfecta" Albus se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para quedar frente a Minerva, tomó sus manos y ella se levantó quedando frente a él, sonrió con ternura y cuando acercó su cara para besarlo, tocaron la puerta. Albus suspiró, pero no le dio importancia y la besó, volvieron a tocar la puerta

"Director" dijo en un cantito alguien del otro lado

Minerva suspiró y se separó de Albus

"sí, Gilderoyl, puedes pasar" dijo Albus, Minerva se sentó rápidamente y Albus se acercó hacía la puerta

"Director" dijo Gilderoyl con emoción entrando a la oficina "me acaba de informar el profesor Snape!" miró a Minerva que lo miraba con seriedad "oh Profesora McGonagall, buenos días"

"Gilderoyl" dijo Minerva asintiendo con la cabeza

"estoy muy contento de que me hayan elegido para dirigir el Club del Duelo con el profesor Snape" sonrió mirando a Albus

"eres el profesor de Defensa contras Las Artes Oscuras, quien podría ser si no tú?" dijo Minerva con recelo

"bueno..." dijo nervioso

"no debes agradecer nada" dijo Albus interrumpiendo a Gilderoyl con una pequeña sonrisa "creo que debe ir a organizar el Club"

"sí por supuesto Sr.!" sonrió por última vez y salió de la oficina, Albus se dio vuelta para mirar a Minerva

"creo que si veía sus dientes por un minuto más iba a quedar ciega!"

Albus se rio y se acercó hacía ella, la tomó por la cintura y la besó con fuerza, Minerva envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando volvió a sonar la puerta, ambos gruñeron y se separaron

"quién es?" gruñó Albus

"Soy yo" dijo Hermione del otro lado "si estas ocupado me voy"

"no cariño" dijo Albus mirando a Minerva, Minerva sonrió y se separó de Albus

"pasa gatito" dijo Minerva y se sentó en el sofá, Hermione entró con una sonrisa y corrió hacía Albus y lo abrazó con fuerza, Albus sonrió y besó su cabeza

"lamento no poder venir antes Albus" dijo Hermione separándose del director para sentarse junto a su madre.

"no te preocupes Mione, viste a Harry hoy?" le preguntó mientras se sentaba del otro lado de Minerva dejándola en el medio, ésta se apoyó en el hombro de Albus.

"sí, tía Poppy dice que mañana o pasado ya podrá volver a las clases"

"no puedo creer que Lockard le haya sacado el hueso!" dijo Minerva frunciendo el ceño, Albus miró a Hermione y compartieron una sonrisa

"cualquiera puede cometer una equivocación mami" dijo Hermione

"pero no así!" se quejó

"tiene razón Mione, Min, todos nos equivocamos"

"por Merlín!" gruñó Minerva "mi propia familia en mi contra!"

Albus se rio y comenzó hacerle cosquillas, Minerva se tiró en el sofá y comenzó a gritar mientras Hermione se reía y alentaba las cosquillas, Albus tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y comenzó hacerle cosquillas.

Minerva escuchó gritos y comenzó a correr hacía la fuente del sonido, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno, sus alumnos estaban con ella y la siguieron, encontró a Harry frente a un flotante Nick Casi- Decapitado y a un alumno de Hufflepuff. Sabía de los rumores de Harry, todos en la escuela lo acusaban de ser el Heredero de Slyterin, sabía que podía hablar parcel, Albus le dijo que era porque cuando Voldemort lo atacó parte de sus poderes pasaron a Harry.

Llevó al niño a la oficina de Albus y dejó que él se encargue de la situación, sabía que no podía ser Harry el atacante, pero porque siempre estaba él presente, ¡algo debía haber detrás!

"Profesora McGonagall" gritó Hermione mientras Minerva caminaba por el pasillo de la oficina de Albus

"no fue Harry profesora" dijo Hermione agitada, Ron corría detrás de ella

"no fue él, no lo expulsen" repitió Ron apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de respirar

"Srita Granger, Sr. Weasley, eso es algo que decidira el Directo Dumbledore, ahora vuelvan a sus clases, el Sr. Potter está bien"

"pero..." dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo, Minerva miró hacía alrededor y vio que no había nadie.

"Hermione, Ron" suspiró, Ron se asombró a que usara su nombre de pila "yo no creo que Harry esté cometiendo estos actos, pero algo está sucediendo y quizás Harry vio algo o sepa algo, por favor vaya a su clase"

"bueno profesora" murmuraron los dos, se dieron vuelta y volvieron caminando a su clase.

Minerva escuchó ruido detrás de ella y cuando se dio vuelta Harry pasó por su lado, murmuró un buenas tardes y continuó caminando, Minerva lo observó y entró a la oficina de Albus.

"sé que Harry sabe algo y no quiere decirme" dijo apenas ella entró

"esto se está yendo de nuestras manos, debemos hacer patrullas en todo momento, acortar los horarios, luego de la cena todos deben ir a sus salas comunes" dijo Minerva con determinación

"Cuando vuelven de las vacaciones de Navidad aplicaremos las nuevas leyes" dijo Albus "debemos aprovechar las vacaciones para registrar Hogwarts"

"sabes que no encontraremos nada" dijo Minerva en un suspiró

"lo sé" dijo Albus "pero debemos hacerlo"

Un búho comenzó a picotear la ventana de Albus, éste abrió la ventana y el búho dejó la carta en el escritorio de Albus y se fue.

"el ministerio" gruñó Albus abriendo la carta.

"estoy segura que Lucius Malfoy está detrás de esto" murmuró Minerva.

"Malfoy y Fudge quieren que asista a una reunión con ellos" dijo Albus y se sentó en su escritorio.


End file.
